Our Witch Child
by SerpentinKatie
Summary: HGSS. It's Hermione's daughter, Syler's birthday. Will Syler's wish come true and she finally meet her dad. And if so will her parents get back together? Chapter 13 is up!
1. 11:11pm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except: Syler, Seth, and Peyton.**

**Hey, new story! I hope you all like:) **

**If you will...R&R**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: 11:11pm_**

* * *

She sat in the kitchen and sipped her cup of coffee. It was her little girls sixteenth birthday. She couldn't believe it had been sixteen years and eight months since that night. That night that she had detention. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

_She walked through the dungeons and into his office. He sat there quill in hand and looked like he was marking parchments. His brow was furrowed and his features held a scowl. She smiled slightly, she loved that scowl, she loved everything about him and only four people knew that. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all knew of her fancying one of their professors. And they really didn't seemed to mind. _

_She cleared her throat and he looked up giving her a glare, "Clean the cauldrons." He said with a nod towards a pile of cauldrons. She only set her book bag down and went to work, leaving her wand behind, knowing very well that she had to clean wandless. _

_She sat down on the hard floor Indian-style and started to clean. He looked down at her and for the first time noticing that she was not the buck-tooth, fizzy-haired student she had once been, but instead a matured young woman who had filled up in all the right places. Suddenly aware of how he was thinking about one of his student, he pushed all his thoughts aside and started to mark parchments once again._

_When an hour passed and all the parchments had been marked, he looked down to see her cleaning the last cauldron. And as she stood up he got a slight peak of her lacy undergarments. Which were surprisingly, green._

_Seeing her Professor watching her, a pink blush up took her cheeks and she quickly turned, hoping that he didn't see. But, oh he did. And upon that he did something he never thought he'd ever do. Something he knew was wrong on so many levels. He stood up and strode over to her grasping her by the shoulders and bring her in for a kiss._

And that kiss had turned into something more. Hermione's first time was perfect, she thought so at least. Maybe a desk wasn't the best of places, but she loved the way he made her feel.

In the end, he threw her away like a ragged doll and left her only one thing that reminded her of him everyday.

Hermione was pulled away from her thoughts, as her daughter entered the room. Hair as black as coal and black eyes to match. Her skin was pale as well, just like her fathers. Not to mention she had his attitude too. Thank the gods, she inherited her mothers facial features and not her fathers crooked nose one.

Scanning her daughter she found that she too, had a liking for the color black, just like her father. Just not the same fashions of black. Her daughter wore a black short sleeved shirt that read 'Poisoned Potions' (her daughters favorite band) in Slytherin green letters and a black short skirt to match with black and green stripped stockings and a pair of converse black and green low tops on her feet.

"Morning mum." She said and walked over to a cupboard. Getting out some cereal and pouring it into one of the five red bowls that they owned.

"Morning." Hermione greeted her daughter and then got up and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen opening it and grabbing a small wrapped package. Closing the drawer once she turned around. "Syler?"

"Yes, mum?" Syler asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione said holding out the present and smiling as she saw her daughters face light up.

"But, mum, what about our tradition." Syler said grabbing the small wrapped package, studying it.

"Well, I think this might be of use. When you go shopping later." Hermione said still smiling.

Syler looked up at her mother; smiling, "Can I open it?" She asked.

"Of course." she said and sat back down taking a sip of her coffee.

Syler ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box, her eyes widening. "Mum! How did you afford this?" Syler exclaimed.

"Well, I've been saving. And you know Gringotts pays good money." Hermione stated.

"Yes, but a Wizarding Card?" She asked eyes sparkling at her new gift. Then she looked up at her mother, "I have an account also?" She asked, but it was more of a statement.

Hermione nodded, "And it allows you to shop at both Wizard _and_ Muggle shops."

At this Syler squealed and stood up giving her mother a squeeze. "Thanks, mum."

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione said returning her daughters hug.

"Like it? I love it!" Syler exclaimed "I can't wait until I tell Peyton and Seth."

Hermione watched as her daughter ran up the stairs to her room. Flewing either to Harry or Ron's house. She smiled as she picked up the wrapping paper and threw it away, glad that her daughter liked, no, not liked, loved her present.

-

Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting in their living room when all of a sudden their 'niece' Syler came hurdling out of the fire place. Dusting the dust off her black and green garb. "Hello, Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny." She said smiling.

"Hello, Syler. Happy Birthday." They both told her.

"Thank you, um... is Peyton home?" She asked. "I really need to talk to her."

"Yes, she's up in her room." Ginny said smiling and both Harry and herself watched as Syler ran out of the living room.

"She must have got the card." Harry said smiling and Ginny laughed.

Syler ran up the stairs and to Peyton's room bursting threw, "What the bloody hell!" Yelled a dark red headed girl with black steaks through her hair, who was wearing a short camouflage skirt with a white wife beater shirt and white stockings.

"Sorry, Pey, but look what my mum got me she said holding out her Wizarding Card."

"Wicked!" Peyton Potter exclaimed, putting her book down and looking at the silver flat card, as Syler sat down on the bed. "We have to tell, Seth." She said and jumped off the bed, putting on her camouflaged sneakers. Then yelled, "Mum! Dad! We're off to see Seth!"

And they were soon in the large fireplace in Peyton's room, both yelling, "Weasley Manor! Seth's Room" And soon both Syler and Peyton were tumbling out of a fireplace.

They looked around and saw that Seth's room was empty. They both heard the 'Crying Banshee's' beautiful rock music coming from the bathroom. Both knowing that Seth was probably taking a shower, Syler laid down on his bed and Peyton sat in the chair at the desk. Both closing their eyes and engulfing the music that their parents called 'absurd'.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, both girls opened their eyes and looked at a wide-eyed Seth wearing only a black towel around his waist. Syler blushed and Peyton rolled her eyes. The blonde haired and green eyed Seth raced back into the bathroom and moments later came back, wearing black baggy pants with a chain on the side and a t-shirt that read 'The Unforgivable's'. Another wizarding band.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked looking through his mmcd's, trying to forget that they saw him almost completely in the nude, if it weren't for that towel, 'Thank the gods.' Seth thought.

"Look." Syler said sitting up and showing him her Wizarding Card. Seth looked away from his mmcd's and looked at the card.

"Bloody Hell, your mum get that for your birthday?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied and smiled.

"Brilliant!" Seth exclaimed.

"Seth, sweetheart." Said a dreamy voice, "Your fathers been calling..." Luna Weasley trailed off as she saw the two girl, "Oh, hello, Peyton. Syler."

"Hello, Aunt Luna." The girls said in unison.

Luna smiled, "Happy Birthday, Syler."

"Thank you, Aunt Luna." Syler said with a smile.

"Luna, what are you do..." Ron Weasley had also trailed of at the sight of the girls, "Oh, hello girls. Happy Birthday, Syler."

"Uncle Ron." Peyton said.

"Thanks, Uncle Ron." Syler smiled.

"Are you too, staying for breakfast." Luna asked.

"Oh, no we just wanted to show Seth, my birthday present." Syler told them showing off her card. Ron and Luna only smiled.

"We'll, be off." Peyton said grabbing Syler by the arm and pulling her towards the fireplace.

"We'll, be back later, Seth." Syler said, "Got shopping to do you know." She said and then both of the girls left as Peyton yelled, "Potter Place."

Seth laughed as they left.

-

Earlier that day Syler, Seth, and Peyton all made their way to Diagon Alley. Syler really wanted to buy some more ingredient to stock her Potions lab, which was a birthday present from her mother the year before last. Being in Diagon Alley used to be strange, with everyone looking at her and her garb, but she got used to it. She just figured that the Wizarding Community didn't know of the Punk/Rock/Goth Muggle look, yet. She was happy that her two best friends were into the same kind of clothing, not to mention music. The only real difference between the trio, was that Syler was the only one you loved Potions.

"I'm going to go to the Apothecary. Meet you both back here in lets say...an hour?" Syler asked. Seth and Peyton nodded their agreement and the trio separated. Syler going to the Apothecary, Seth to see his Uncles Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Peyton to Flourish and Blotts wanting to see if they still had those ridiculous books about her father and how he defeated Voldemort.

Walking into the Apothecary, Syler was giddy at seeing all the new ingredients. She remembered when she was young her mother would always be looking around like she was worried someone would spot her. Her mother was still like that and she thanked the gods that her mother wasn't with her now. She would have probably tried to stick her into a cauldron like when she was five. Syler let out a small laugh, remembering.

Syler scanned the shelves and picked up all sorts of ingredients she wanted to buy. She saw some kids and their parents picking up ingredients, 'Probably for Wizarding School.' Syler thought. She remembered when she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts and her mother refused that she go. Syler was a very unhappy eleven year old then, because her mother wouldn't even let her go to a Muggle School. 'Something about being too powerful for my own good.' Syler thought, as she now scanned the potion books.

"Here's your order Mr. Snape." Syler heard the owner say and Syler's eyes bugged. She dropped all her things and ran to the front of the Apothecary, only seeing a flash of billowing black robes.

"Ms." The owner hissed looking down at the broken viles, "You'll have to pay for those." Syler nodded unconsciously and still shock stricken handed him her Wizarding Card.

"Um...take whatever money I...um...owe." She said swallowing.

"Are you alright dear?" An elderly woman customer asked, placing a hand on Syler's shoulder.

Syler stood up straight, a scowl taking her features, she hated it when strangers touched her, "I'm fine." She seethed and took her Wizarding Card from the Apothecary Owner. The elderly lady took her hand back and backed away. Syler waved a hand over the items she had broken and they were broken no more, "I'd like these sent to this address." Syler said, as a quill popped into her hand and a piece of Parchment in the other and she wrote down, '_52 Milwalled Place_'. The owner looked at Syler shocked and then nodded his head, taking the piece of parchment from her and then gathering up the no longer broken items.

"Yes, Ms...?" He asked.

"Ms. Snape." With that Syler went to join Seth and Peyton.

-

When Syler got home it was almost eleven. Ever since she was born, her and her mother had her birthday tradition. They's spend the day like it was any other day. That's why Syler was surprised to get a present that morning. They'd go shopping, and when she turned ten her mother let her go shopping alone with Seth and Peyton. Well, Remus or Tonks would always be with them, but they never knew that. And then when she'd get home around ten or eleven, they's start to celebrate. A cake was always waiting in the kitchen and presents awaited her in the living room. Of, course with the day filled with shopping, she only got two or three presents, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't even mind if she didn't get any more present for her birthday this year, the Wizarding Card was enough.

Syler stepped into the kitchen and there awaiting her was her mother and a chocolate cake. Syler smiled. "Happy Birthday, Sy." Hermione said taking her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead. "Ready for candles?" She asked as they parted.

"Yes." Syler said smiling.

Hermione took her wand and waved it over the cake, which sixteen candles appeared, already lit as always. Syler didn't have to think for what she wanted to wish for, her wish was always the same. Syler held her straight black hair back and looked at the clock seeing it turn '11:11pm' she blew the candles out, hoping that with what happened earlier in the Apothecary, that her wish would come true this year.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know the bands, 'Poisoned Potions', 'Crying Banshee's' and 'The Unforgivable's' were made up by me. **

**Also, mmcd's mean: Magical Music Compact Disc's.**


	2. Your Daughter

**Thank you for the reviews. I loved them:)**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's probably a little fast moving, but it was 3:00 in the morning when I wrote it, so I hope it's ok. **

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Your Daughter**_

* * *

Severus Snape just stood there as the little man before him told him what happened after he left the day before. About a black haired young girl with pale skin who broke an insuperable sum of potion ingredient viles and then with a wave of the hand the viles were no longer broken. That seemed to peak Severus' interest, but what really got him was when the little man told him that she call herself, 'Ms. Snape.' Which of course couldn't be. Severus had no living family left. Maybe, it was some sort of Alias. Maybe it was one of his fellow Death Eaters from the past. But, then again the Apothecary owner said it was a girl and a young girl at that. 

"And the address?" Severus asked.

"Sir?"

"What was the address that the young girl gave you?" Severus sneered.

The little man shivered and then looked through a drawer filled with crumbled parchment. He took out a small flat, uncrumbled piece and handed it to the Potions Master.

"52 Milwalled Place?" Severus said trying to think, "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I, Sir." The Apothecary owner stated.

Then without notice, Severus swept out of the Apothecary and fled down Diagon Alley to the apparition point and once there he apparated to the address on the parchment that was griped in his pale hand.

Once his stomach slithered out of his chest, he looked up to find a very nice looking home. It was two stories and had a small, but subtle front yard. To Severus it wasn't at all threatening as he might of thought. Walking up the pathway and to the front door he did what his mind told him to do; he knocked.

-

In her room Syler was dancing around to the new 'Dunder than Dunderheads' mmcd she got for her birthday. Singing along with the lyrics.

'_Don't tell me your plan._

_I don't want to know._

_Just go about your business_

_lets not make a show._

_Wands don't need to be drawn._

_Hexes don't need to be said._

_Before you know it It'll be dawn._

_And with the light we don't need to dread..._.'

Syler stopped as she heard the knocking. Waiting a moment to see if her mother would get it or not and with the knocking turning into pounding, she guessed her mother was locked away in her office, a very powerful silence charm up, for Syler could swear that the unstoppable pounding on the door could probably be heard clear across the oceans. Flinging her bedroom door open and trampling down the stair she flung open the front door and furrowed her brow.

-

Severus was surprised as the door opened with haste and a young girl with black hair and pale skin, along with black eyes opened the door. Severus scanned her over. She was wearing black and red plaid knee length trousers and a black tight shirt that had a red apple, above the apple it said 'Bite' and below the apple it said 'Me.' She was also wearing black stockings and white bunny rabbit slippers. She sure as hell wasn't a Death Eater, she was way too young. Not even seventeen as the looks of it. He had no idea if he knew this girl or not, but something was familiar about her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The girl asked with brow furrowed, he knew that furrow, it slightly resembled his own.

"Syler Cassias Snape, you never open the door like..." Syler's mother's yelling trailed off as she got a look at their quest, "_Severus_." Hermione whispered shocked and a little scared.

"Ms. Granger?" He asked a little shocked himself.

Hermione not knowing what to do, let her maternal instincts take over, "Syler go to your room."

"But, mum..." Syler started to protest.

"Syler." Hermione said taking her eyes away from the man dressed in black robes and giving her daughter a stern look.

"Yes, mum." She said and sulked up the stair, but then an idea came to her. She waved her hand over her body and after seeing herself completely invisible she quietly walked back down the stairs and entered into the living room. Where her mother had taken, 'What was his name?" Syler asked herself, 'Oh, yes... Severus.' Syler went and crouched down in a corner. Watching as only an awkward silence bestowed upon the both of them.

Finally Severus decided he would speak, "Snape?"

"What?" Hermione asked brow furrowed.

"You called that girl a Snape." Severus told her.

Hermione knew that someday this day was going to come. When Syler was younger she used to wish Severus would just knock on the door. And now here he was.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"The owner of the Apothecary, told me that a young girl who used wandless magic was referring to herself as a Snape. According to him and this..." He said holding the piece of parchment with her address on it, "...she had some ingredients sent to her home. So I apparated." Hermione only nodded, "Now, why is her last name Snape?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then just blurted out, "Because she's your daughter."

Syler's eye's bugged out. The man she was looking at he was her, 'My Father.'

"That's preposterous." Severus sneered and looked away from her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do I have to bring her down here? Do I have to point to every single thing about her she inherited from you? The black hair, the eyes, your pale complexion?" Hermione stated, "Or how about the Snape attitude, because she certainly didn't get her snideness from me?! Or how about the one thing she loves most in the world, besides her family, is Potions?!" At that Severus looked into her now tear filled eyes.

He stood up and walked towards the fireplace, picking up a picture of a fourteen year old Syler, making a potion. Severus clearly saw the same determination he has on her features, while making a Potion and at seeing the young girl look up and giving, what he guessed the camera, a quick half smile, before getting back to her potion making, he knew. This Syler girl. It was his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked putting the picture down staring into the flames of the open fire.

"What was I to do Severus?" Hermione asked, "Right after my..._Detention_. You told me to get out and to speak of it to no one not even you!"

Severus lowered his head, remembering how harsh he had been to her afterwards. He had taken her innocense and he had shown her no comfort whatsoever once it was over.

Syler stood up, aware that her invisibility charm wore off, she had tears streaming down her face, "You know." Hermione and Severus jumped at the sniffled voice, "I thought that maybe once you two loved each other." Syler stated, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I guess I was wrong. I wasn't made with love, I was only made with lust." She sobbed and ran off to her room.

"Syler." Hermione said and started after her daughter, but was stopped by Severus.

"Maybe I could go?" Severus asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. He was her father, it was about time he acted like it. She nodded and then slowly Severus made his way up the stairs. Surrounded by five door, he guessed that the door with the 'Poisoned Potions' poster on it was hers.

He lightly knocked on the door and when nobody answered he opened it and found it was unlocked. He slowly walked in and saw _his_ daughter siting on a bed that was black and green. "Syler?" He swallowed after saying her name, it felt a little weird saying his daughters name for the first time.

Syler looked up and glared at him, "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"To see how you are."

"Why should you care? You've never even heard of my existence until today." She sneered.

'Hermione was right, she sure had the Snape attitude down.' Severus thought.

"True, but you are my...daughter." He hesitated before he confirmed what she was to him. "And I wanted to tell you that you have every right to be mad."

"Hell yes I do." Syler stated.

"I also wanted to tell you that your not the only one affected by this." Snape said sitting on the black leather chair in the corner of the room. "I mean...I just found out I had a daughter for sixteen years of my life."

"Did you love my mum?" Syler asked.

"Your mother, was the brightest and most intelligent student I ever had. I admired her for her hard work."Severus told his daughter.

"But, did you love her?"

"Syler..." Severus sighed, "The night that you were...you know." He said not really feeling like he should be talking to his daughter about this, "Well, I saw how much your mother matured, it surprised me. And I thought she was more beautiful than any other woman I'd ever seen."

"That doesn't answer my question." Syler stated.

"Yes, I know." Severus told her, "And I don't know if I can answer your question, for that night I just got wrapped up with the moment."

Syler nodded and brought her knees up to her chin, hugging them. "I think she loved you."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked eyebrow raised.

"Every time I ever mentioned you, she'd get kind of teary eyed and once I heard her talking to this grey bearded man in the living room and he said that he knew she loved you." Syler stated, her sneer slowly fading.

"Dumbledore?" Severus whispered.

"I heard her call him that." Syler agreed.

Severus shook his head, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore knew he had a child and he never told him. 'I'm going to kill that man.' Severus thought.

Syler trying to forget about what happened downstairs asked, "Are you going to stay?"

Severus just stared into the black eyes of his daughter. Would he? Could he? Would he be allowed to? Would Hermione even let him have a relationship with his daughter? Severus thought.

And as if she had read his mind, Syler said, "Mum, would never think of keeping us apart. Now, that we know about each other and all."

Severus eyed his daughter, "How, did you...?"

Syler smiled, "Mum, says I'm a Witch Child." Severus' eyes bugged. "She says that I have special abilities that other witches and wizards don't have, that's why I never went to a magical school or a muggle school for that matter, something about me being to powerful." Syler said with a small laugh.

"She's right. Witch Children or in other words, Elemental Witches and Wizards, already have all the knowledge you learn at school, locked up in their minds."

"That's what Dr. McLagen at St. Mungo's said." Syler said with a small smile.

Severus looked at his daughter, and he smiled. Which was surprising since many, including himself, thought he wasn't capable of smiling. "Were you born at St. Mungo's?" Severus asked.

"No, Ginny and Luna, my 'aunts' were my mums midwives. 'Uncle' Harry and Ron helped." Syler said and Severus tried not to sneer at the mention of precious Potter and Weasley. Getting lost in his thoughts, he was pulled back by his daughters words, "I think I look more like you then mum."

"Really?" Severus said sarcastically. "You know with your black hair, black eyes, and pale skin I'd say you look like you mother." Syler laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Now, now no need for violence." Syler just kept laughing and a small laugh even escaped from Severus.

From outside the room Hermione found herself in tears at how well her daughter and her daughters father were getting along.


	3. Talking

**Thank you for the Reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated until, now. I just didn't know how to go on. So, I had the help from a couple of friends, they just gave me a few Ideas. **

**I hope you like this chapter. ;)**

**R&R...if you will. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Talking_**

* * *

Syler sat on Seth's bed, with Seth sitting next to her and Peyton on the corner edge. They sat in silence for a moment after Syler had told them that she had met her dad. Both, Seth and Peyton feeling a little guilty, for Severus Snape was their Potions Professor at Hogwarts. They both remembered talking to their parents about that when they got home from their first year. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna all told Seth and Peyton that it was just a coincidence that their Potions Professor and best friend had the same surname. They also told them to never breath a word of it to Syler. And they hadn't until...now.

Seth took a deep breath and then ran a hand through his silky short blonde hair. He looked beside him at Syler and he new that he would regret telling her this. He took her hand in his and this action made her look at him and she was penetrated with his green eyes that were sucking her into their abyss.

Syler Snape would never admit it, but she loved Seth Weasley. Her mind told her every now and then, but she always pushed it aside. Peyton would always tease her, when she'd catch her staring at him, but she still wouldn't admit to her feelings. And there she sat now. With her hand in his and his eyes penetrating her. They looked somewhat regretful and she furrowed her brow at that.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Seth looked over at Peyton and Syler followed his gaze. Seeing that Peyton held the same regretful look.

"What is it you two?" She asked again.

Peyton Potter started to fidget with her fingers, "You promise you won't get mad?" Peyton said looking to the black combat boots on her feet.

Syler looked between Peyton and Seth, seeing them both looking to the ground she huffed and said, "Yes, I promise, just tell me what's bothering the two of you." She just found out who her dad was and she thought that that was pretty good news, but why were they acting so gloomy.

"We know Snape." Seth said before Peyton, "Or well, we know him as Professor Snape. He's our Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Syler's eyes bugged. She couldn't believe it. Her friends. Her two most best friends in the world knew her father, before she ever did. Syler could feel the anger rise within her, but she knew that if her temper got to out of hand she could seriously hurt someone. She took a deep breath. 'Breathe...Breathe...Just Breathe...' She told herself.

"Please don't be mad." Peyton begged, " When we told our parents they said it was just a 'coincidence'." Peyton was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that for over five years, she had known her best friends father, a father her best friend never met until today.

Syler just looked at the black, white, and red stripes that were on Seth's bed comforter. She thought for a moment. She really couldn't be mad at them. She should have known first hand when she heard her mother and father talking. Her father was a Professor at Hogwarts and her mother a student. She should have known that Seth and Peyton knew him in some way. But, she guessed that with the shock of her birthday wish coming true, actually seeing, actually meeting her father, it slipped from her mind.

"We're really sorry." Seth said his head hanging low. Syler looked at them both. She gave Seth's hand a small squeeze and when he looked up she gave him a smile.

"You two don't have to be sorry. You really didn't know, ok." She said and giving Peyton a smile too.

"So you forgive us?" Peyton asked her eyes filling with tears of happiness,

"Pey, there's to forgive. You didn't do anything." Syler said and crawled over to her friend giving her a hug. Peyton started to cry on her should. "Don't cry, Pey." Syler said backing away and wiping away her best friends tears.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said more tears coming.

Syler gave a laugh, "Will you stop saying sorry, already. I'm banning the words 'I'm sorry' from _both_ of your vocabularies." she said smiling at the both of them.

Peyton and Seth let out a laugh and Peyton wiped away the last of her tears, Syler then reached over and pulled Seth over to sit next to them. Bringing both of her friends into a hug.

-

Back at 52 Milwalled place, Hermione and Severus were sitting opposite of each other. Hermione on the couch and Severus on the chair. They just sat there in silence. Hermione looking at the floor and Severus his hands. Every so often the fireplace would make a 'pop' as the embers died out and a new piece of firewood would start to flame.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said breaking the silence.

Severus looked up from his hands and stared at Hermione, who was still looking at the floor, "Sorry, for what?"

"I should have told you. But, I was scared that you would loose your job, plus I was scared that you would tell me to get rid of her." Hermione said her eyes prickling with tears.

"What makes you think I would have wanted you to get rid of her?" He asked his features showing that he was confused and shocked.

"Severus, you insulted every student their, even the precious Slytherins. You hate children, or at least I thought you did, until I heard you with Syler."

"You heard?" Severus asked, a little afraid. How much had she heard?

Hermione blushed.

'It's still the same.' Severus thought as he saw the pink rise in her cheeks and a smile crept across his face.

"I suppose everything, then?" He said still smiling.

"Yes." Is all she said.

"I wasn't lying." Severus told her looking her in the eyes.

Hermione felt her face fill with shock, "What?"

"I wasn't lying...when I said...you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." He told her and she saw his face fill with the same expression that he had the night of her so-called detention.

Hermione blushed even more and she tried to hide her smile she really did. But, she couldn't.

Severus then changed the subject, "So, she's a Witch Child, eh?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head, her blush wearing down. "Is that why you didn't want her to go to a Muggle school?"

"Yes," Hermione told him, "I didn't want her to expose the Wizarding world. With her temper, it wouldn't take much for her to loose control."

"Why did you keep her from Wizarding School, then?" He asked.

"You said so yourself, Witch Children 'already have all the knowledge, from wizarding school, locked up in their minds'. Syler already knows everything. She's smart. Smarter then I could ever be." Hermione said.

"Smarter than you, already? I can't believe that. It takes at least until they come of age, for all that knowledge to become unlocked."Severus informed.

"Trust me. She knows everything." Hermione insisted.

"Give me an example then?" He asked with a sly smile. Knowing that it was impossible for Syler to have come to all knowledge. Hermione hesitated a little, before answering.

"Fine. For example: A year ago, Syler was fifteen and she had this idea that she would be able to make a potion that would bring back the dead." Severus' eyes went wide, "Exactly, I told her that was impossible. But, she refused to think that. So, for two month she studied every healing potion and the ingredients in those healing potions. Most of her time was spent in her lab. Only time she ever came out was when she slept, went to the bathroom, or when I forced her to eat. Then after those two months, she started to buy ingredient. She had made over five different potion. When she felt that they needed to be tested she would go hiking with her friends and try to find dead animals. She'd bring them back and inject the dead animals with the potions. None of them worked. But, she still studied. Then five months ago, she made another potion." Hermione smiled. "This time she didn't need a dead animal. Arthur Weasley had a heart attack and died. Syler and I argued with Molly over and over again, until she finally said we could. We poured the potion in his mouth and waited. Twenty minutes had passed and I knew, I knew it didn't work. And just as I was going to say sorry to Molly. Arthur woke up."

Severus sat their astonished. He could believe it. His daughter, their daughter had made a potion to bring back the dead.

"It's called the Réveil Potion." She told him. He gave her a weird look, "She new most potions were named in either Italian or Russian. She thought French was a nice change. And she really didn't want to call it the Death Draught."

"So, it called the Awakening Potion?" He asked.

"Yes, but if you ever ask her about it, make sure you say Réveil. She hates it when you don't say Awakening in French." Hermione told him and he gave her another weird look. "Don't ask me. The attitude comes from your side."

Severus laughed and Hermione smiled at him, "It's nice seeing you smile and laugh." She said.

Severus stopped laughing and looked her up and down. He was smiling a small smile and then he frowned.

"What it is?" She asked.

"Syler. Am I going to be able to see her?" Asked Severus.

Hermione smiled, "Of course, probably even more then you want." She told him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with one eyebrow quirked.

"Well, do you know about the new Mythology class as Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Severus nodded, "Well, Dumbledore wants me to be the Mythology Professor and I agreed. So, Syler's going to be going to Hogwarts after all."

"What do you mean 'after all'?"

"Syler did get her Hogwarts letter." Hermione told him.

"Then why..."

Hermione gave him a look, "Her being a witch child wasn't my only worry." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Now, I think it will be good for her. She'll be able to spend more time with Peyton and Seth." Hermione smiled.

"Peyton Potter and Seth Weasley?" Severus asked. Peyton Potter was an ok student. She never got under an 'E' in her O.W.L's and Seth Weasley well, he _was_ smarter than his father, he got 'A's in Potions, but still they were just like Harry and Ron. Always causing mischief.

"Yeah, those are Syler's best friends." Hermione beamed. "Ever since they were born. Seth was actually born before Syler. I never knew Ron and Luna were _that_ close. Molly and Arthur had a fit, not to mention Mr. Lovegood, you know Luna being sixteen and all. Anyways, and then Syler came along and Peyton a few months later." Severus really didn't care about Potter and Weasley's kids, but hearing Hermione talk, it was like music to his ears. "Let's see, Seth was born August 4 and Syler was August 29, and Peyton October 11." Hermione smiled.

"Are they really close?" Severus asked.

"Oh, closer than Harry, Ron, and I were. But, I never had feeling for Harry or Ron, like Syler has for Seth." Hermione stated and Severus' head shot up.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "You've only known that you've had a daughter for a couple hours and now your all protective?" Hermione laughed, "I guess that's a good thing. But.." Hermione became serious, "..if Seth and Syler form a relationship, I will not let you break them up." She told him.

Severus just stared at her, "Like you said, I've only known my daughter for a couple hours and if they ever do, become...yeah...then I'll probably have no say, seeing that she has the Snape attitude down to the last straw." A long pause held the room, "I can't believe you told Dumbledore." He said.

"I didn't. He figured it out."

"How?"

"Syler was eleven when Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen and he told me he knew all about Syler and who her father was. I was scared and I made him swear not to tell you and he promised he wouldn't. We talked about Hogwarts and why I wouldn't let Syler go. He asked me if I loved you and when I didn't answer he told me that he knew you loved me. He made this whole speech about how after graduation, you became even more grumpier then before. I remember him shaking his head and mumbling 'the poor students'." Hermione laughed.

Severus was shocked at how Dumbledore just assumed his emotions, his feelings. He was also mad, even thought he promised Hermione he wouldn't tell, the old crack pot should have told him.

-

Syler, Seth, and Peyton all stood in the fireplace in Seth's room and yelled, "52 Milwalled Place!" And soon they were stumbling out of the fireplace in Syler's livingroom.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other as three people came out in a hurdle of smoke. They both stood up and watched as the three teens, dusted off their clothes.

He looked them over, His daughter still wore those plaid knee length trousers and that 'bite me' apple t-shirt with the black stocking, minus the bunny rabbit slippers, she was now wearing black knee high converse shoes. He looked over at Potter and Weasley. His eyes wide. He had never seen them out of their school robes, before. Mr. Weasley was wearing black pants with a whole bunch of pockets and a chain on the side, a black shirt that had the 'Crying Banshee's' emblem on it, with black leather roughed up shoes. With his hair so blonde you would have thought that he was a Malfoy, not a Weasley, but with Luna Lovegood ...er... Weasley, being his mother you could tell, he wasn't a Malfoy. And Ms. Potter, she was wearing a yellow short sleeved top that rose just above her navel and black shorts with suspenders. She wore yellow and black striped knee high socks and black combat boots. She looked a lot like both of her parent, but more like her mother with the red hair, minus the black streaks.

"Professor." Peyton and Seth both acknowledged.

"Potter. Weasley." He said with a nod to each.

"Dad, their my friends, you can call them by their names." Syler spoke.

Severus froze at hearing his daughter calling him 'dad'. It was weird, it was like the whole room stopped moving, even his heart seemed to stop. He just stared at her. His daughter. She looked like her mother, minus the black hair and eyes, and pale complexion, oh, not to mention the attitude. He smiled and Peyton and Seth thought that the world might end, Severus Snape was smiling. It was a miracle, to them at least.

"Is it alright is I call you dad?" Syler asked at seeing her fathers face and hearing his thoughts.

Severus nodded his head, "I am your father aren't I?" He said sarcastically.


	4. Meeting Malfoy

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up, but i've been sick. -cough, cough, sniff, sniff- **

**But, here's another chapter for you. I hope you all like. And if you don't, blame the dang cold I have, lol...**

**R&R...if you will...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Meeting Malfoy**_

* * *

Two days later, Severus was sitting in the living room of 52 Milwalled Place. His daughter sitting across from him and suitcases everywhere. There was mostly silence, but every now and then the fire would flicker with a 'pop' or a frustrated yell would come from up-stairs. 

Severus sighed and then asked, "Does your mother always take this long to pack?"

Syler laughed, "Yes. When we took a trip to Greece to visit some friends of mums, it took her about three hours."

Severus sighed again, 'Three hours.' His mind boggled.

Syler laughed again and Severus gave her a confused look. Syler just tapped her temple. Severus then just gave a nod and then looked to the stairs as he saw a shadow.

"It's ok. It's just Gigly." Syler told him

"Gigly?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Yeah, one of our four house elves." Syler told him.

"You have house elves?" Severus asked incredulously. Knowing very well that Hermione Granger was against the very thought of putting an elf to work. She even went as far as making her precious 'S.P.E.W.' That, of course, went down hill, but he still thought that she was against enslaving an elf.

"Ron and Harry gave them to us. Mum was totally against it, but then the elves started to beg and mum finally agreed." Syler told him.

Severus nodded, "I see." He said with a slight laugh. Imagining Hermione getting all teary eyed at the sight of house elves begging for work.

Then, all of a sudden three house elves came into the living room all levitating a suitcase. Severus looked at them closely. Two were wearing dresses with aprons and one wore a pair of little trousers and a nice little shirt to match.

As soon as the house elves put the suitcases down they turned to Syler and waited. Syler stood up and looked to her father, "Dad, these are the house elves," She said now looking to the them, "Gigly." She pointed to the one that wore a green dress, "Natil." She pointed to the one that wore a blue dress, "And Cast." She said and motioned to the one wearing trousers and a shirt. "Gigly, Natil, Cast. This is my father." She said smiling at Severus.

The house elves looked to him and bowed, "Sirs." They said.

"I thought you said their were four." Severus asked with his right brow quirked.

"Doby's upstairs with mum." Syler said.

"Doby?" Severus asked. He new that house elf. He thought he worked at Hogwarts now.

"Yes. Doby came to us when that Dumbledore dude came over that one time." She told him.

"Hm." Is all he said.

"Sorry's to interupts, but may Natil get you's anything? Mams? Sirs?" Natil asked.

Syler smiled, "No, thank you Natil. Why don't you go get your things ready? Your coming along too." She informed the little elf.

Natil smiled widely, "Thank you, mams." She said and hurried along.

Syler looked to Gigly and Cast and smiled, "Mum, says you two are to house sit and that this time no elf parties." Syler giggled and then leaned closer to the two elves, "But, I don't mind." She told them with a smile.

Severus looked to her daughter and then the two house elves before him. Was she giving them permission to have an elfin party? Severus' mind hollered with laughter as his face was expressionless.

When Syler sat back down Severus thought that it may be a good time to bring up _Réveil_. "So your mother told me about the Réveil Potion."

Syler's eyes bugged as she looked to him.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm rather proud of you." He told her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Have you ever thought of selling it to the Ministry or St. Mungo's?" He asked.

Syler shook her head, "No, mum says that we need to test it a little more, before we even think of selling it." She told him with a sigh.

"Does the Order know?" Severus questioned.

Syler nodded, "Yes. They thinking that we should sell it as well as I, but mum keeps refusing. They also want to use it for their own benefits."

"Maybe I should check it out." He told her, "And if it looks stable to me, maybe I can talk some sense into you mother on selling it to St. Mungo's rather than the Order stealing it from you."

Syler's smile grew even wider. She jumped up and embraced her father in a hug. Severus sat there shocked and not knowing what to do. Then, he gently put his arms around his daughter and returned the hug.

"Thank you, dad." She told him.

"Your...welcome, Syler." He said and then Syler went back to her seat, smiling as if everything was perfect in the world.

A frustrated yell came from upstairs and both Severus and Syler looked towards the stairs. Severus looked at the clock that was hung above the fireplace. It read: 2:55pm. Severus had gotten there at 12:30pm. Syler had told him that it was only going to be a few minutes.

'Few minutes, my arse.' Severus thought and Syler started laughing. "Sorry." He said, rather embarrassed.

"It's alright. I was just thinking the same thing." She said laughing.

Stomps, suddenly were heard coming from the stairs. Severus and Syler both looked to see a fuming Hermione Granger.

"Mum?" Syler asked, "You ok?"

"No." Hermione stated.

"What seems to be the matter?" Severus asked.

"I tried shrinking all my mythology volumes, so that they'll fit in my suitcase, but there still isn't enough room." Hermione fumed, standing in the entry way of the living room.

Severus snickered and Syler only smiled, "Mum, you don't have to bring every book you own." Syler pointed out.

"Not all my books are mythology volumes." Hermione told.

"Mum..." Syler sighed. "Come on. You have four books on Potions, four on the History of the magic world, six on transfiguration, two on herbology, one little book about the creatures of the magical world, and the rest of your collection is on mythology and there's about...," Syler looked to the ceiling and thought for a moment.

Severus' brow raised, "What is she doing?" He asked Hermione, not taking his eyes away from his daughter.

"Counting." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.

"Counting?" Severus asked.

"Yes, counting." Hermione said and went to sit on the couch next to Severus. Her elbow on the arm of the couch and her head leaning on her hand.

"...one hundred and fifty three texts on mythology." Syler stated looking to her parents, with a smile.

"My little show off." Hermione laughed.

Syler laughed too and Severus stood up, "Can we go now? Because if we don't, Syler is most definitely going to miss the train."

"Yes, yes, lets go." Hermione said getting up.

-

Syler walked through the Hogwarts Express. Her parents had dropped her off. She never thought that her mother was capable of squeezing the day lights out of somebody. She was happy that her father only gave her a slightly small hug and wished her good luck. She now roamed through the moving train, trying to find her friends. She opened a compartment and four boys and a girl stared back at her.

"Sorry." She apologized, "Wrong compartment." She said and went to slide the door back, when a foot stopped her from doing so. She looked up and a bleached blonde boy stood in front of her. His hair looked so much like Seth's. She could swear that they could be brothers.

The boy started to look her up and down with his silver eyes. He wore black slacks and a black shirt with a black blazer. He seemed to be intrigued in what she was wearing: A black school girl skirt, with a red and black checkered shirt and red and back checkered stockings to match. Along with a pair of black mid-calf high boots on her feet.

He looked back up at her and she felt as if her legs would collapse beneath her, as his silver eyes penetrated her.

"I'm Alexander Malfoy." He told her. He then pointed to two boys that were slightly overweight. "That's Gareth Goyle and Barret Crabbe," He then looked towards the other boy who was slender and had very handsome features. He looked Italian, "Tad Zabini and his sister..." He said looking towards the girl that was just as beautiful as 'Tad'. "...Vera Zabini." They all looked to Syler with even more interest in their eyes as 'Alexander'. "And you are?" He pressed.

"Syler Snape." She said without hesitation. Though, the boy made her very hesitant.

Alexander's eyes seemed to bug out and the others in the compartment gasped. The girl, Vera was it? Had her hand over her mouth and looked as if she were trying very hard to suppress laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" Alexander asked.

Syler squinted her eyes, "No. I'm not." She stated. She didn't know why everyone was shocked.

"Professor...Severus Snape is your father?" Tad asked.

"Yes." Syler stated, her eyes still squinted and her brow furrowed. She really wanted to go find Seth and Peyton, at the moment.

"And your mother is?" Vera asked trying to hide a smile.

"Hermione Granger." Syler stated.

Gareth, Barret, Tad, and Vera burst out with laughter. Alexander was the only one not laughing. He just stared at Syler with interest.

"Would you like to sit with us." He asked, blocking out the gasps that came from the now un-laughing members in the compartment.

Syler was about to consider, but as she looked at the shocked faces in the compartment she said, "Actually, I have to go find my friends."

"And who might they be?" Alexander asked with a slight seductive tone in his voice.

"Seth Weasley and Peyton Potter." She stated and started to walk off as more laughter came from the compartment, but someone caught her arm.

"Your serious? Weasley and Potter are your friends?" Asked Alexander. It sound as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Yes, they are." She said and broke away from his grasp and started to walk, again.

"Wait!" He said and ran up the corridor to her side, for she kept walking. "Why haven't I seen or heard of you before?" He asked.

"Because, I've never been to Hogwarts or any other magical school, for that matter." She told him, looking through all the compartment widows, trying to find Seth and Peyton.

"Why not?" He asked with a humorous smirk.

Syler finally saw Seth and Peyton in a compartment with two other people, She turned to Alexander and said, "That's none of your business." She then turned around and opened the compartment door. Turning around to close it she said, "See you around, Alexander." And then she slid the door shut.

Seth and Peyton, along with the two other people looked up and stared at her. Seth glared out the window at Alexander and then looked back to Syler, "What were you doing with, Malfoy?" He asked, annoyance clearly showing in his tone.

"I walked into the wrong compartment." she explained and sat between Seth and Peyton.

The two others just stared at her, until Peyton spoke up, "Syler this is, Luann Longbottom and Dane Finnigan. Luann. Dane. This is my best friend, Syler Snape." Peyton introdused and both, Luann and Dane's eyes bugged out with shock.

"Snape as in Pr...Pr...Professor Snape?" Luann asked, her face flushing with embarrassment as she stuttered the most feared professors name.

"That's right." Syler stated, "He's my dad." She said and when Dane was about to say something, Syler cut it, "And Hermione Granger is my mum." Syler said and looked out the window that showed the beautiful sun being replace with the even more beautiful moon.

The compartment was silent for the rest of the ride. Luann and Dane seemed to look at Syler cautiously, as if any moment Severus Snape, the giant bat of the dungeons would appear.

"We should change into our robes." Seth said looking out the window. "I can see Hogwarts at a distance." Everyone seemed to stand up, except Syler. Robes? She didn't have any robes.

Peyton looked to her and then rummaged through her bag and pulled out a plain black robe and handed in to Syler, "Here." She said and Syler quirked an eyebrow. Peyton only laughed, "You haven't been sorted yet, so your robes are blank until the time being." Peyton told her, "Hopefully, you in Gryffindor with Seth and I." Peyton said slipping a black robe over her head. Syler looked at it closely and saw a maroon and yellow crest on the right side of the robes. "And if your not. Oh, well." Peyton stated with a laugh.

Syler gave a smile and then slipped the robe over her head.


	5. First Day At Hogwarts

**Thank you for the Reviews, I love them:)**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But, I'm still sick. -cough, cough, sniff, sniff-**

**R&R...Please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: First Day At Hogwarts**_

* * *

Syler walked off the Hogwarts Express with Seth and Peyton, and Dane and Luann. She found that they all were Gryffindors and Peyton filled her in about the people she had 'met' while they were in the horseless carriages. Supposedly Alexander Malfoy, was a sixth year just like them and quote 'spawn of the Devil', otherwise named Draco Malfoy. Tad Zabini was a sixth year too and Syler could clearly see that Peyton had goo goo eyes for him, just by the way she talked about him. Gareth Goyle and Barret Crabbe were both fifth years and complete 'Dunderheads' and Vera Zabini was the third year Slytherin Princess. 

The Carriages had stopped by the time Peyton was finished and they both got out and met the rest of the Sixth years in front of Hogwarts. Syler couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It was like all those gothic castles in the movies she saw. There were towers and Gargoyles and the windows...

Someone put a hand on Syler's shoulder and she turned quickly to see in was only her Dad. Everyone looked at them. "Dad?" She said, "Or am I supposed to call you Professor?" She asked.

Severus looked at his daughter and gave a small smile that only she could see, "Your going to have to call me Professor while in the presence of..." He looked to all the sixth years and sneered, "Students."

Syler laughed, "Yeah, ok. So, 'Professor' what can I do for you?" She asked smiling.

Severus looked back to her and his sneer faded, "You have to come with me. Your going to be sorted first." He told her.

"Ok," She said and looked to Seth and Peyton, "See you soon."

"Pray for Gryffindor." Peyton said.

"I hope not." Severus mumbled and Syler laughed.

"Come on Da...Professor." Syler said and gestured for her father to lead the way.

-

Syler walked through two huge doors into a room that had four very long tables filled with student and another long table at the head of the room facing the students. In the middle sat the Dumbledore dude and on the sides of him some other grown-up looking people, her mother one of them. Syler looked to her father questioningly, but he just kept looking straight ahead with an evil scowl upon his face.

Then Dumbledore stood up and walked to them as they approach. He had a twinkle in his eye and he smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Severus." He said as they shook hands. Then he looked to Syler, "And you must be Syler. Hello, Dear." He said and held his hand out. Syler hesitated, but took his hand and shook like her father had. He laughed, "So, much like you Severus." He said.

"Can I have my hand back?" Syler asked and Dumbledore laughed again.

"Of, course." He told her and Syler took her hand back. "So, are you ready to be sorted?" He asked and looked over at a stool.

Syler looked to her father, but saw him walking over and sitting next to her mother at the head table. She looked back to Dumbledore, "I guess."

Dumbledore gestured to the stool and Syler walked over to it and sat down. She took a deep breath and waited.

"This year," Dumbledore began looking out at all the students. "We have a small change. This year, we have a sixth year student that needs sorting." He said and glanced at Syler. Syler saw that all the students were looking at her and she felt her cheeks warm up. "I hope that whichever house she is sorted into that her house-mates will take her in and treat her as one of them." Dumbledore walked over to Syler and suddenly a hat was in his hands. Syler looked back at her mom and Hermione just gave her a reassuring smile.

Dumbledore sat the Sorting Hat on her head and as it came alive, Dumbledore backed away.

"Aha! What do we have here?" The hat started talking and Syler's eyes bugged, "A Snape!?" The hat yelled and gasps could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "Well, well, well... Never thought I'd see another Snape...but then again...Hmm...Not only are you a Snape, but your a With Child. What is a With Child doing at School? Oh, well that doesn't matter now... Lets get you sorted... You have smarts, just like both of your parents...you'd make a great Ravenclaw ...but, then again you have great loyalty so Hufflepuff might be a wise choice, but what about your courage, Gryffindor would be a great choice as well...I see you like that...but, then again something about you just screams Slytherin ...Oh, dear you are quite difficult indeed." The hat took a breath and seemed to hold it.

'What the bloody hell?" Syler thought.

The hat started to move and then letting out it's leathery breath yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins all cheered and Dumbledore smiled at her and took the hat off her head, "Go, on dear." He said and Syler stood up and slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. She looked to her friends and Seth and Peyton gave her a smile. She smiled back and then someone grabbed her hand and started shaking it.

"Zackery Mulciber." Said a guys voice.

"N-Nice you meet you." Syler said looking around as he pulled her to sit down.

"Mulciber... Let the girl breath." Syler heard a familiar voice. She looked across from her and saw the blonde hair and silver eyes. He gave her a quick smile and she just looked at him. "You know Crabbe, Goyle and the Zabini's" He said, "And now, Mulciber." He looked to his left, "This is Taryn Macnair and.." He looked to his right, " Morgana Nott. Agony Rookwood." He gestured to Syler's left, "Down there," He looked down the table, "Suspiria Jugson, Vlad Dolohov, and Lestat Avery. Those are at least the important Slytherins." He smirked and his eyes went back to Syler.

"Syler Snape." Syler told, "I _guess_ it's nice to meat you all."

Syler heard, "Let the feats begin." And then food appeared in front of her. She saw that everyone started to fill their plates so she did the same. And then the Questions started.

"So your Professor Snape's daughter?" Taryn Macnair Asked.

"Yeah." Syler said. She hesitated, looking at the mashed potatoes on her fork and then putting them in her mouth.

"Who's your mum?" Asked Morgana Nott.

"Hermione Granger." Someone answered for her with a laugh.

Syler looked and saw that it was the 'Slytherin Princess': _Vera Zabini_.

No one laughed they just looked at Syler.

"Why, may I ask? Is it so funny that my mother is Hermione Granger?" Syler said putting her fork down.

"Hermione Granger..." Vera begins, "Was the no-it-all Gryffindor in her day."

"And you mother was Pansy Parkinson." Syler told, "The girl who had goo goo eyes for one Draco Malfoy, but when he didn't pay her the time of day she went to Blaize Zabini, which their relationship produced you brother." Syler smiled.

"What the hell?" Someone said.

Alexander started laughing, he remembered his father telling him all the stories about Pansy Parkinson the Slytherin Slut. Syler started eating again when Vera got up and moved down the table.

"Snape, how did you know that?" Alexander laughed out.

Syler just shrugged, "I know a lot of things."

-

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, it had been so long since she'd been here. The last time she sat in that chair was at the end of her school year. Dumbledore had found out she was pregnant and who the father was. He begged for her to tell Severus, but she couldn't. She was afraid. And now, here she sat, next to Severus, who now knew that he fathered a child.

Dumbledore came through a secret door and sauntered over to his desk. He didn't sit down, but he did take a lemon drop out of a small Peruvian vase and plopped it into his mouth. "Care for one?" He asked and both Hermione and Severus shook their heads slightly. "Ok, then. Lets get down to it." He said and finally sat down. "Hermione, dear, you will have to share Rooms with Severus."

"What?" Hermione asked confusion and shock written on her face.

"Why?" Asked Severus, the same expressions showing on his face, as well.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter with their one-word questions, "Well, the house elves have been trying to prepare Hermione's Rooms," Dumbledore said looking at Severus, "But, they've been a little preoccupied with other things. Like, the kitchen and then the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall kept having thunder storms. It was quite remarkable when your daughter walked in."

"What you mean?" Severus asked.

"Hermione didn't tell you during dinner?" Dumbledore asked glancing at Hermione, seeing it on her face that she did not. He looked back to Severus, "Well, the ceiling was about to take another toll on thunder storming, then Syler walked in and it miraculously turned into a beautiful, clear night sky."

Severus looked to Hermione. Why didn't she tell him? He knew she was a Witch Child. Among with everyone else at Hogwarts now, thanks to that crippling old hat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus ashed her.

"Severus..." Hermione sighed, "You know she's a Witch Child. I didn't think that I would have had to tell you."

"Hermione, I spent sixteen years not knowing I fathered a child. I missed out on every little thing she did!" Severus started fuming, "Now, that I'm in her life I want to know everything that happens!"

Hermione looked to her hand, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Dumbledore just looked at them amused, 'This is going to be easy.' He thought. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see her grow up. I'm sorry for everything." Hermione shook her head, trying to rid her eyes from tears.

Severus turned in his chair to look at Hermione better. He reached out a hand and placed in on her lap. Hermione looked up at him with watery eyes, "Don't cry." He whispered, "I'm sorry, for lashing out." Both of them seemed to forget that the twinkly eyed Headmaster was in the room, for they seemed to stare into each others eyes, like they just found their long lost love.

'This is going to very, very easy.' Dumbledore thought. He smiled at the two, he knew deep down Severus had a soft side, he'd seen it once, before now. A long time ago. But, that was then this was now. No use dawdling in the past. Dumbledore cleared his throat, making Hermione and Severus look at him quickly. Hermione started to blush, seeing her old Headmaster smiling at them like that. Severus scowled at the old man then glanced at Hermione.

'Oh, Bloody Hell.' Severus thought, 'This is going to be a damn tough year.' He crossed his legs at seeing the blush on Hermione's cheeks.

-

After the sort sorting of the seven first years, the feast, and everybody showing her around the Dungeons; Syler decided to take her own little tour. She walked down a corridor in the Dungeons, it was pitch black down their but she could still see. She had no wand, but she didn't need one, now did she? She looked at all the sleeping portraits. They weren't cheerful like the one's she had seen coming to the Dungeons. But, she liked them. They were, like Poisoned Potions sang, '_Dangerous, Gothically, Beautiful_', in the song '_My Gothic Beauty_'. She started to hum the song as she kept going down the corridor, then she came upon a portrait of a dark looking man. He wore century old green robes, he had lang black hair, and a goatee growing out into a beard.

"That is..." A familiar voice started.

"Salazar Slytherin." Syler finished and turned her head to see Alexander Malfoy standing next to her.

He laughed, "How do you know everything?" He asked.

Syler smirked, "Didn't you here the hat?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sure, but my parents really only tell be about..."

"Purebloods." Syler finished again, looking back at the sleeping portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Alexander nodded.

"So, tell me. What is a 'Witch Child' exactly?"

Syler looked at him, "Lets go to the kitchen, I missed dessert, when Dumbledore started talking about my mum being a Professor." She told him, "I'll tell you there." She promised and started walking down the corridor.

-

"How the bloody hell did you know where the kitchen was?" Alexander asked as they entered a room filled with house elves and cooking equipment. Alexander cocked his head to the side at seeing two house elves wearing nice looking clothes.

"Like I said, before I know a lot of thing." She told him.

Alexander eyed her suspiciously as she went and whispered in an elf's ear. The little elf snapped it's fingers and then a small square table appeared with two chairs. The little elf snapped again and two plates appeared with a slice of cake on each.

"Thank's Natil." Syler said and went and sat down. The elf only bowed and backed away. Alexander still just stood there looking at her.

Syler took a bite out of her cake and then looked up, seeing him stare at her. She swallowed her cake and then asked, "You going to stand there all night or are you going to sit and eat?"

He smirked and sat down. Forking the cake for a while, before he finally took a bite.

Syler smiled and then took another bite, "So you want to know what a Witch Child is?" Alexander nodded as he took another bite of his piece of cake, "Well, It's kind of hard to explain..." She said trying to think of the best way to tell him what a 'Witch Child' was exactly. Why was she even trying to tell him? Wanting to tell him? She just met him, why was she putting down her walls for this...stranger?

"Try your best." He told her and took another bite of his cake.

"Well, I guess a Witch Child is someone that can do wandless magic, read peoples thought, see into the future and past..." Syler said and Alexander was just looking at her in; was it... _awe_? "At least those are things I can do. Also, we're supposed to be like super smart." She took a bite of cake and silence bestowed upon them.

"Is that why you never went to school?" Alexander finally asked, "Because your too _smart_?"

Syler laughed, "When you say it like that it's like I'm flaunting my intelligence." Her eyes suddenly bugged, "I'm not am I?"

Alexander was the one to laugh this time, "A little...but I can see that your doing it unostentatiously." He told her.

"Oh, thank the gods." She said letting out a breath and leaning back in her chair.

Alexander smiled, "So, your super witch."

Syler laughed, "Not just me. There's others out their like me."

After a moment of silence Alexander asked, "What am I thinking?"

Syler laughed, "That you can't believe that you caught Lestat Avery and Vera Zabini snogging in the Slytherin common last year. You also think that she takes after her mother the 'Slytherin Slut'."

Alexander just stared at her and then started laughing, "Damn, Snape. You are wicked."

Syler put her hands out and bowed her head twice, "Thank you, thank you." She said with each bow and then she started laughing.

Neither one noticed that their plates had disappeared and were replaced with two cups of Butter Beer.

An hour had passed and the whole time they played, 'What am I thinking?' Then Alexander asked, "How did you become friends with Weasel and Pot-head?"

Syler glared at him, "Seth and Peyton." She corrected.

"Whatever, how did you become friends?"

"Well, we grew up together. Our parents are friends. We've known each other since birth...Harry and Ron are like my uncles and Ginny and Luna are like Aunts. I think of Peyton more like a sister than a friend and Seth..." She trailed off. Alexander looked at her and then it dawned on him, she liked the Weasel!

"You like him!" Alexander exclaimed.

"What?!"

"You like Weasley!"

"Of course I do he's my friend." Syler told him.

"No, no, no... You _like him_, like him." Alexander confirmed.

Syler started to stumble over her words, "I...well... no...ok...no...I...I..." She looked into Alexanders eyes, "I used to."

"Used to? Are you sure, because the look in you eyes..." Alexander trailed off laughing.

"Hey, you have no right to laugh at me!" Syler stood up knocking her chair over. Alexander stood up too, a scowl now upon his features.

"It's not my fault your telling me everything." He spat and took a step closer.

"You're the one asking the bloody questions!" She spat back, also taking a step closer.

"You don't have to answer!" Another step.

"You don't have to ask!" Step.

"You don't have to be so smart!" Step.

Step, "You don't have to be such an ars..."Syler was cut off, due to the fact that Alexander's lips were on hers. Syler's eyes bugged, but then they started to fluttered shut as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Her mouth lightly opened and that's when he took his cue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms slithered around her waist. What was she doing? She just met him? Plus, they were fighting? Why the hell was he kissing her? Better yet, why the hell was she kissing him back?

Syler opened her eyes to see his were closed, she pushed him and started to back away. Both breathing erratically.

"We shouldn't have done that." She whispered unevenly.

"Why?" He asked in the same uneven whisper.

"We just...I just...I have to go..." She said and ran out of Hogwarts Kitchen, making her way back to the Slytherin Girls Common Room.

-

Severus opened the door to his chambers, letting Hermione walk in first. She smiled and then stepped into his dark, secluded rooms. Her eyes scanned the the room. There was a huge black marble fire-place with two black leather sofa's perpendicular to it, to the left. A mahogany desk to the right. Hundreds upon millions of books shelved each inch of the walls, except for three door; one by the desk, one straight ahead and one near the fire-place.

Severus walked into the middle of the room he pointed to the door straight ahead, "The kitchen," the door near his desk, "My room," the door near the fire-place, "You room." He then walked over to one of the walls he pulled a book out half-way and suddenly a hidden door opened, "My lab." He told her and then closed the lab door. "Make yourself at home."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She told him and then walked towards her room. "Severus..." She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't easy...since I caused to so much..."

"Hermione..." He breathed, "Don't. It's fine."

Hermione nodded and slowly walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, " Really, I am sorry. I hope now you and Syler can get to know one another." She said and walked to her room closing the door behind her.

Hermione let out a breath. She put a hand to her heart and started to breath heavily. Tears were forming in her eyes. 'Why was I so stupid?' She asked herself. She went over to her bed and laid down sobbing into her pillow. 'I could have been with him, if I would have told him. He could have loved me...' She thought and cried herself to sleep.

Back in the living room, Severus sat at his desk, squeezing the quill in his hand. 'Why did I take advantage of her? Why did I tell her to speak of it to no, especially me? I could have known my little girl. I could have watched her grow up. Hermione could have love me. Why was I so stupid?' Severus asked himself and then felt as a single tear strolled down his pale cheek. He didn't even feel the throbbing pain in his hand, from the tip of quill puncturing his skin.


	6. Confessions

**Love the Reviews! Thank you:)**

**I hope you all like this chapter...**

**R&R...If you will...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Confessions**_

* * *

After a week of being at Hogwarts, Syler started to love it. She loved her classes and she loved being able to spend more time with Peyton and Seth. She even got to go and spend quality time with her parents in their chambers. 

But, then there were the things she hated. She hated looking over her shoulder everyday, hoping that one platinum blonde haired Slytherin wasn't there. Avoiding him was highly impossible though. She was a Slytherin as well, they shared all their classes and they both lived down in the dungeons.

She hadn't told anybody about what happened her first night at Hogwarts, for she was afraid. Her mother would question her the whole time. 'Well, do you like the boy?' She could hear her mum already. Peyton would probably laugh every time they passed him and Seth... Seth? She thought she loved him, he was her crush ever since kindergarten, even though she only went once. But, still... She didn't know what he'd do... He hated Malfoy... Or at least he acted like it.

Syler walked into the Mythology classroom with Morgana and Lestat. She usually sat with them during class, unless they weren't in one of her many classes. She took everything. She flashed Peyton and Seth a smile as she sat down.

"Ok, I want all of your parchments on my desk." Professor Hermione Granger said, while reading a book and everyone got up and made their way towards her; each student setting a piece of 12 inch parchment down on the desk. "Great, everyone did it." She smiled looking up from her book, "Now, please open your books to page 162 and read 'Demeter's Tale of Death and Rebirth' until page 169. Take notes." And with that Hermione started to read her book once more.

The sound of books opening and pages turning could be heard, then silence. The occasional sound of a quill scratching could be heard every now and then, with the note taking, but other than that silence filled the room.

After an hour, Hermione stood up, "Quills down. Books closed." She told the students. "Now, can anyone tell me their thoughts on what you all just read?"

Nobody's hand raised, Hermione looked to her daughter, "Syler?"

"Yes, Professor?" Syler said smiling, it was weird calling her mum 'Professor', but it was also funny.

"What did you think of 'Demeter's Tale of Death and Rebirth'?"

"Well, I thought it was depressing and abominable." Syler stated.

"Really? Why was it depressing and abominable?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Depressing because of what Demeter had to go through. Her own brother, Hades, kidnaped her daughter, Persephone, to be his wife. Demeter didn't know where she was, she searched everywhere without any prosperity. And with all this happening the world was going under a fierce winter. Plants dying and farm animals becoming infertile. And when Demeter finally heard of what happened and sought Zeus's help he told her that Hades was a exceptional choice for a husband for Persephone, that's what abominable."

"Why?"

"First of all Hades was Persephone's uncle, so the whole thing with it being incest comes along." Syler stated. "I still can't see how Zeus could let his daughter marry his brother." Syler shuttered with the thought.

"But, Zeus finally talked to Hades and Hades agreed to let Persephone go?" Hermione said with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, but one of Hades guards fed Persephone the fruit of the Underworld, making Persephone have to stay there permanently." Syler argued.

"She still got to see her mother though." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but only for six month, and with the other six month, the world goes in ruin, because she can't see her daughter, all because of Hades."

"But, Hades didn't have a part in it." Peyton chimed in.

"Yes, he did." Syler corrected.

"But, in the book..."

"Doesn't say it in the book." Syler stated.

Hermione smiled for a moment and when silence up took her classroom; she spoke up, "Ok, class. Well, with that educational bit of information, your homework for the week will be on if you think Hades was in on his guards plan or not. I want it on a foot long parchment. And please remember to use accurate facts." Hermione announced and then dismissed the class.

When all the student were gone Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"She sure is smart, isn't she?" Said an icy yet familiar voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Severus, she smiled, "Yes, she is. Always pointing out things I don't know." Hermione stood up and walked closer to Severus, "What the bird get you on?" She asked.

"I simply forgot to state that Powdered Moonstone was in the Draught of Peace." Severus said sitting in one of the desks, Hermione following suit. "You?" He asked.

"Hades supposedly did know about his guards plan." Hermione said and Severus raised an eyebrow, "With feeding Persephone fruit of the Underworld."

"Oh, yes. The pomegranate seeds." Severus remembered.

"Yeah, maybe she should be a teacher instead of a student." Hermione laughed.

"She is highly capable." Severus laughed with her.

"I like it when you smile and laugh." She told him.

Severus' laughing ceased and a small smile was all that was left, "What?" He asked.

"I said I like it when you smile. _And_. Laugh." She affirmed.

"I like your smile, as well." He said, "And I love it when you laugh." He whispered. Hermione smiled and stood up, bending down to give him a peck on the cheek, before walking out of the classroom and leaving a very shocked Severus Snape.

-

Syler sat with Seth and Peyton underneath an old oak tree near the Great Lake. Books and ink bottles scattered. They were doing homework, or at least Seth and Peyton were. Syler was already finished.

"I can't believe your finished." Seth scoffed.

"Seth." Peyton warned her cousin.

"What?" Seth asked looking up at her.

"She can't help being so smart, now can you Sy?" Peyton asked tearing her gaze from her dunderhead cousin to her bestfriend.

"That's right. It's not my fault." Syler laughed.

Seth huffed and started to put his books away, putting the stopper on his ink bottle and stuffing it into his book bag. He stood up, "I'm going to the common room to finish this." He said and stalked off.

"Prat!" Peyton yelled after him and started to laugh, Syler too.

After a while Syler found herself overlooking Peyton's homework, making sure everything was right.

"So, who are you trying to avoid?" Peyton asked, left eyebrow quirked up and a smile on her face.

"What?" Syler asked coughing with the shock.

Peyton laughed, "Come on, Sy. We've bloody known each other since birth. I can see that you've lost interest in Seth." Syler's eyes widened. How could she have known? "So, whose the bloody wanker that's stolen your Gothic heart?" Peyton asked scooting closer to Syler; a smile the size of Asia on her face.

Syler froze. Stole her heart? Did Malfoy steel her heart? If so, could she tell Peyton? Peyton knew she was avoiding someone, so there was no way getting out of this with just saying, 'I don't know what you talking about.' That wouldn't convince Peyton Potter. No, no, it wouldn't at all.

Syler looked to the ground and watched an ant crawled for a moment.

"Syler?"

"Alandermaloie." Syler mumbled.

"What?" Peyton asked brow furrowed.

Syler sighed, "Alexander Malfoy." She said looking straight into her best friends eyes.

Peyton started laughed, "Alexander Malfoy!" She cackled.

"Shh." Syler said cupping a hand over Peyton's mouth. "If you tell anyone I will kill you bestfriend or not." She said letting her hand leave Peyton's mouth.

"You wouldn't kill me and you know it Syler Snape." Peyton laughed. After a few moments of silence Peyton asked, "So what brought up these sudden feelings for Malfoy?" Her face serious, but a smile forming her lips.

"E issed e on irstay." Syler mumble again.

"Syler Snape, stop your damn mumbling and tell me." Peyton demanded.

"He kissed me on the first day!" Syler yelled and everyone that was near looked to them. Many started to snicker.

Syler just glared at them all and Peyton stood up hand on her hips, frowning, "We're having a private conversation here, thank you very much!" She hollered and everyone went back to their own thing.

Peyton sat back down, a smile replacing her frown, "Tell me everything!" She giggled.

-

At dinner, Syler sat next to Morgana and Zackery. And straight across from her sat none other than Alexander Malfoy. She kept her eyes down on her plate, even though she knew he was looking at her and she could hear his thoughts, as well. _Why won't she look at me? What did I do? Does she really like Weasley? Gods help me..._

Syler brought a hand to her temple and rubbed it a little. She looked across the way and saw Peyton nodding at her. Syler sighed. Earlier, she had told Peyton about the kiss and Peyton told her that she needed to stop being so obscure. That she needed to take a chance, like she took a chance on everything else in life. That she didn't need to hold back if she fancied him.

But, what was she going to do? Just stand up and confess in front of the whole student body that she had feelings for him. 'I think not!' Syler told herself. 'Maybe there was another way' Her mind sighed.

She looked up at her parents. They were smiling at each other and talking. And then she almost started gagging at what they were thinking. She never knew her mother thought like that and father! Oh, god she had to get out...those thought were about to make her hurl.

She stood up and with haste, made her way out of the Great Hall.

-

Syler sneaked out of the Castle and down to the lake where she sat and watched the moon, that reminded her of her uncle Remus. She wondered how Tonks and him were doing. Both of their sons, James and Sirius, were at University. So, they were stuck with their little five year old Lilian Rose, right now.

Syler laughed at the thought, of Remus, in his old age, playing with dolls just to keep his little girl happy and Tonks taking pictures of it.

"Million galleons for your thoughts?" Asked a silky voice from behind Syler.

She turned her head and then looked straight foreword, when she saw the platinum blonde hair. "What do you want?" She asked trying to sound bitter, but it came out in a sigh.

Alexander sat down on the grass next to her, "Why did you run?" He asked.

"If you talking about in the Great Hall, I'll let you know my parents were having very nasty thoughts about each other." Syler grimaced.

Alexander laughed, "No, I was talking about the first day." He told her once his laughing died down, "When we..."

"Kissed." Syler finished.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." She said, telling the truth. She had no clue as to why she ran.

"Was it because of Weasley?" He asked.

Syler thought for a moment. What it because of Seth? Well, maybe at first. But, then down the road...

"No." She whispered. Alexander just nodded, "I think I was scared."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Well, I just came here. It was first day. I knew my father not even 72 hours. I was freaking out about being in Slytherin." Alexander gave her a curious look, "Peyton told me about the Slytherin families and how they all were completely evil, basically. That they only accepted purebloods. And there I was thinking, 'dear gods, don't let me be shunned for my mother being a muggle-born and my father a half-blood.' I never used to care about stupid things and then I came here and I felt I had to be accepted and if not I'd be throne out cold turkey." Syler paused. "And then you kissed me. And it all goes away and I feel like myself again and it scared me to death." She whispered.

Silence bestowed upon them, as they both looked up at the moon, then Alexander brought his hand to Syler's face and turned it towards him, so that they were looking into each others eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips with a kiss.


	7. T for Troll

**Hey, another chapter! Woohoo!**

**I hope you all like this one, there's a little bondage between Severus and Syler and more to come in future chapters. :)**

**I love comments and like to thank those that commented**

**R&R!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: T for Troll**_

* * *

Syler walked around the dungeons, looking at all of the portraits. Soon, she came upon the one she was looking for; her mum and dads portrait hole. She took a deep breath and then knocked and waited...and waited. She knocked again and then her knocking turned into pounding with her frustration. 

Suddenly it flew open and their stood the giant bat of the dungeons, or who she liked to call; dad. His glaring turning into a soft smile at the sight of her.

"Hey." Syler greeted. "Is mum here?" She asked.

Severus shook his head, "No, Dumbledore had to speak with her. But, come on in. You can wait here." He told her and stepped away from the door, letting her pass.

Syler went straight over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the book she guessed her father had been reading. "Message in a Bottle?" She asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Your mother recommended it." Severus said with haste.

Syler laughed, "That's mum. She once tried getting me to read about hopelessly romantic love stories also. But, I just transfigured whatever it was into something about potions." Syler confessed.

"Really?" Severus laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm not really into love stories, unless it has something to do with Vampires or Werewolves." She said bringing her feet up and sitting on the couch Indian style. "But, still I'd rather read about potions."

Severus laughed. He liked that his daughter was just as much crazy about the art of potions, than he was.

"What's you favorite potion to brew?" He asked.

"The Wolfsbane Potion." Syler said with a smile. "I've made it loads of times for Uncle Remus. Just knowing that I can brew something that can help someone..." Syler trailed off looking dreamily at nothing in particular. "But then again, I most enjoy making my own potions." She said looking back at Severus

Severus laughed, "You'd make a perfect Medi-Witch. And the way you talk about it an even more perfect Potions Mistress."

Syler smiled, "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He said sitting on the other couch, "And knowing you can make a potion that can bring back the dead...well, that just proves how talented you are."

"How did you come to like Potions?" Syler asked.

Severus' eyes glazed over. He didn't know if he had it in him to tell her. If she was even old enough... If he was brave enough...

"When I was your age, I was going through a difficult time." He told her and Syler's eyes bugged at hearing what was going on in his mind, she couldn't believe it, "Not only was school life hard, but my home life was even harder. My father wasn't a pleasant man. He was cold hearted and abusive. My mother was an angel. Caring and Sweet. And to him, a thing he could use and throw aside, once he was finished. I was the one who brewed her Strengthening Solutions and Blood-Replenishing Potions. Some Calming Drafts to keep her stress in order. But, the funny thing about Calming Drafts is they only relieve stress, not depression. One day she called me into her room and gave me a few galleons. She said that I was to go to town and buy some ingredients to stalk my lab. She also told me she could see me growing up and becoming a great Potions Master. When I got home, Auror's were bringing my father out of the house. My father had murdered my mother and she knew he was going to. He got the Dementors kiss for it."

Syler had tears in her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek, "So, it was your mother." Syler whispered.

Severus nodded, "Yes." Looking at his daughter his eyes saddened, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"No you didn't, knowing that your father, my grandfather, killed...murdered his wife, that's just..."

"I know." Severus said and went over and sat next to his daughter, "But, it's in the past." He told her. "So, lets leave it in the past."

Syler nodded and blinked back the tears that filled her eyes. She now sat with her father in silence. One that was most definitely uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say now? Better, yet...what was he supposed to say now?

"I think maybe I should go." Syler said and looked at the door.

"I thought you were going to wait for your mother?"

"I was, but..." She trailed off.

"Well, what were you going to tell her?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Syler's eyes bugged, "Something personal." She stated.

"You could tell me." Severus told her.

"Yeah, but I think mum would know more about this." Syler said.

Severus just gave her a look saying that he could help just as well as her know-it-all-mother. Not only did his look say that, but his mind as well.

"Fine." Syler hesitated for a moment and then spilt it out. "I've had a crush on Seth Weasley since I was in kindergarten. And now that I'm here my feeling have changed. I feel as if Seth is my brother and it sickens me to think that I used to think of him romantically. I'm now having very strong feeling towards Alexander Malfoy and it scares me, because he makes me feel more...alive, somehow. And then there has been this bleeding tension between us because he kissed me on my first day here and then I ran away like a sodding dunderhead of a cat scared up a tree. And then...two days ago he kissed my again, and I'm just so bloody confused." Syler said, her breathing erratic.

Severus just stared at his daughter, eyes wide and shock taking hold of his features, "Maybe you _should_ talk to your mother."

-

"Bloody Hell!" Peyton exclaimed as they walked around the grounds, " You have to be joking!"

"No, I'm not." Syler told her.

"You told him? You told you father?" Peyton asked.

"Yes..."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Syler Cassias Snape! Are you a complete wanker?"

"What do you mean?" Syler asked.

"You told your father that you liked Malfoy, and that he kissed you. What do you think he's going to do about that?" Peyton asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about one very pissed of Potions Professor throwing the killing curse at the boy that kissed his daughter." Peyton said as if it were obvious.

"He wouldn't do that." Syler said shaking her head.

"He's you dad, Syler. Fathers are like mother werewolves when it comes to their pups. My dad went ballistic when my mum told him I only fancied Tad Zabini." Peyton explained.

"Well, my dad isn't Harry Potter. The Chosen One." Syler said as they came upon a willow tree and sat down.

"No. He's Severus Snape. Most feared Professor at Hogwarts." Peyton pointed out.

Syler sighed, "Alexander's a Slytherin. I don't think he'll do anything."

"Slytherin or not. You're his daughter." Peyton said and pulled her Herbology book out.

Syler did the same, but as she read about Ginger Root, her mind ran over the possibilities of her father attacking Alexander. And the possibilities were at an all time high. Syler closed her book and stuffed it in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"I have to go talk to my mum." Syler said standing up and running towards the castle.

-

After an interesting conversation with her daughter, Hermione made her way towards her chambers. She couldn't believe that Syler liked a Malfoy. But, Alexander was more well-mannered and extremely...nicer, than his father. So, it really didn't bother her.

She whispered the password and then stepped through the portrait hole. She saw Severus at his desk writing something. She walked over and looked down. He was marking parchments. And it looked like all the students were extremely stupid. Severus wrote another gigantic T on another piece of parchment. And when Hermione caught the name of the poor student that failed on his paper, she almost burst out laughing.

Severus looked up, "So has Syler talked to you, yet?" He asked, setting his quill down. Hermione nodded and sat in the chair across from his desk. "And?"

"Well, she's sixteen. Every sixteen year old girl goes through the motions of a unexpected love." Hermione told him and his eyebrows raised. "I also told her that if she fancied him, that it was ok with me if they dated."

"You what!" Severus fumed standing up.

At this Hermione had to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Severus asked.

"You act as if I've given her permission to shag the boy." Hermione said coming to tears with her laughter.

"You might as well have." Severus said, "He's a Malfoy."

"Severus she knows better. And Malfoy or not, she fancies him. Would you rather it Gareth Goyle? Or better yet, Barret Crabbe?" Hermione said eyebrows raised.

Severus glared down at her, "I just don't like the thought of..."

"Her growing up?"

Severus sat back down and nodded, "I wasn't there for her when I needed to be. I've been a father not even a half a month. I just wish..."

"So, do I." Hermione said, "I wish I would have told you. So, that you could have been there. But, I didn't. She's been growing up ever since she was born. Being a Witch Child just adds on top of that. But, you're here now and even if she fancies Alexander Malfoy...it's not going to change anything. She's still your daughter, she always will be. And you have the rest of your life to get to know her more." Hermione stood up and smiled. She was about to turn when she remembered there was something else she wanted to tell him, "Oh, and on next weeks Quidditch match Dumbledore said that he's arranged a box for Syler and us." Severus nodded, "And Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna will be joining us all in the box, also." Hermione said and walked to her room.

Severus just stared after her, even when the door was shut. He stared at it. Potter and Weasley Seniors...sitting with him, Hermione, and their daughter? It wasn't going to be pretty.


	8. Predicting Quidditch

**Hey, thank you for the Reviews. I love 'em like always!**

**Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while, but here it is. I hope you like it. :)**

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Predicting Quidditch**_

* * *

The Quidditch Match came all too soon for Severus. He really wasn't delighted at the thought of sharing a box with Potter and Weasley, not to mention their wives. But, he knew that he'd have to behave. For Syler _and_ Hermione's sake.

"Hurry your arse up, Dad." Syler said as she tried pushing her father up the stairs to their box.

Severus turned around with raised brow, "Excuse me?" He asked

"Erm...Please hurry your arse up, Dad." Syler smiled sheepishly.

Severus laughed, "Yeah, yeah... you better be glad I'm not telling your mother." He said and _quickly_ made his way up the stairs. Coming to a hault as he saw Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione already seated.

"Hey, guys." Syler said standing next to her father.

They all turned towards them and Severus saw as clear as day the glares that were quickly hidden by Harry and Ron.

"Syler!" Ron said standing up and giving Syler a hug, "How's Hogwarts been treating my little Quidditch Predictor?" He asked letting her go.

"I am not going to tell you what is going to happen." Syler stated as she gave Luna and Ginny hugs. And when she reached Harry she told him, "Not even if you buy me a new broomstick." She said with a smirk.

"You little runt." Harry said laughing. "You know your supposed to ask before you start pillaging through minds."

"I do not pillage!" Syler exclaimed as she sat down, "And I can't help, but read your thoughts, you know that." She said with a slight glare.

"You better watch it Harry." Ron warned humorously, "You know what's she's capable of." Ron and Harry just snicked and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna shook their heads.

From Severus' view. Harry and Ron still acted like the school student they used to be.

Severus sat between Hermione and Syler, "You've predicted Quidditch?" He asked her slightly amused.

"Yeah, last time was at the Quidditch World Cup. When Russia beat Ireland. Harry and Ron always get a kick out of it, until one of them loses money." She laughed.

"Hm. Interesting." Severus said. He was honored to have such an amazing and intelligent daughter.

"Want me to tell you what's going to happen?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, If you tell him you have to tell all of us." Ron said.

Syler gave him a glare, "Eavesdropper." She called him.

"Witch Child." He said playfully.

"Dunderhead." She said with a smirk, her anger getting the better of her.

"Syler stop." Hermione said, "Now, Ron you know better. You're an adult now. Act like it."

"Yes, Ronald." Luna chimed in, "Please, you starting to behave as if your back in school."

"Well, Technically..." Harry began.

"Harry, be quiet." Ginny said.

Severus tried really hard not to burst out in laughter as he witnessed the bickering. He wondered if it was always like this. After a moment of silence, except for the students who were yelling and cheering for the game to begin, Severus turned to Syler, "Who are you hoping is going to win?"

Syler thought for a moment, "I.."

"Gryffindor of course." Harry and Ron interjected.

Severus looked at them, "I. Was. Not. Talking to you." He said and looked back to his daughter. "You were saying?"

Syler gave Harry and Ron a glare, "I was saying that, I really don't know. I mean Seth and Peyton are on the Gryffindor team and Al..."

"Al?" Ginny and Luna asked brows raised and smiles on their faces.

"Alexander is on the Slytherin team so I really don't know who I want to win." She confessed. The only one's that knew about her liking Alexander were Peyton, her mum, her dad, and Seth who found out when Peyton let it slip.

"Alexander?" Harry and Ron asked.

Hermione smiled, "That's Syler's boyfriend." She told them.

"He's not my boyfriend." Syler said blushing. She didn't really know what they were. They'd kissed, but they hadn't actually declared anything, yet.

"I thought you said he kissed you." Severus said without thinking.

"What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Dad!" Syler yelled covering her face with her hands.

"What? What did I do?" Severus asked Hermione.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all laughed.

"Ok, who is this Alexander? And why did he kiss you if he's not you boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"Alexander Malfoy is a really nice..." Syler started.

"What?" Harry yelled, "A Malfoy? Hermione your going to let her date a Malfoy?"

"He's a nice boy." Hermione said sternly. "And if Syler fancies him she can date him if she want. Severus agrees, don't you Severus?" Hermione said looking to him, everyone else's gaze following hers.

"Uh..."

"Dad, you don't have to answer that." Syler said and Severus mentally thanked her for getting him out of that rough patch, "Ok, It's my bloody discussion who I date. Let him be a Malfoy or not. I'm bloody sixteen years old and Harry. Ron. You have no say in who I date. And now I'm bloody embarrassed for having this conversation about a boy I don't even now my feelings towards and I can't believe I said that so I'm going to change the subject and ask if you would all like to know what's going to happen out on the pitch or not?"

Everyone stared at her. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna with smiles on their faces, Harry and Ron looking shocked and slightly confused, and Severus who just sat there trying to figure out if he actually agreed with Hermione or not.

"Predict away." Ron said, as he became excited about knowing what was going to happen. Syler looked to Harry and everyone else and they all nodded.

"Ok, first..." She said looking at Severus her eyes flashing a white hazy color before turning back to their normal black, " ...the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams will come out and Madam Hooch will throw the Quaffle in the air." Her eyes went back to the white hazy color and stayed. Silence up took the box for a few moments before she took in a breath and her eyes went back to normal.

"Well?" Harry, Ron, _and_ Severus asked.

Looking at the people in the box with her she found they were all staring at her, awaiting her prediction. "They'll be tied 5-5 by score and then... Slytherin catches the snitch." She said, telling what happened with little detail. She new if she told the whole that there would be very anxious and worrisome adults during the game. They all looked at her uncannily. Knowing that this wasn't what her usual Quidditch Predictions were like.

When the crowd started to cheer, Syler glanced at the pitch and saw that the teams had come out and were now hovering over Madam Hooch, "Look." She said pointing and when everyone turned to watch the game she gave a soft sigh of relief.

She couldn't hear a word Madam Hooch said, and she didn't know if anyone else did either, but once the Quaffle was in the air she was sure that everyone could here the announcer Chelsie Jordan.

"And Kristina Wood from Gryffindor catches the Quaffle," Chelsie announced, "Chaser Wood passes the Quaffle to the incredible and not to mention my boyfriend Chaser Dane Finnigan who...oh, no Slytherin Chaser Lestat Avery snatches it and heads toward Gryffindor hoops, passing the Quaffle to Chaser Tad Zabini who drops the Quaffle..."

Syler could hear the aggravation from the Slytherins and she felt the same way and groaned. Harry and Ron both looked at her. She only shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a Slytherin." She told them and she turned to her dad as she saw the humorous smirk form on his face, out of the corner of her eye.

"Chaser Avery catches the Quaffle and SLYTHERIN SCORES!"All the Slytherins broke out into cheers. "To bad for Gryffindor Keeper Seth Weasley, maybe next time. Chaser Avery has the Quaffle and passes it to Chaser Zabini, once more, only to have it commandeered by none other than my little boy-toy..."

"JORDAN!" McGonagall hollered.

"Sorry, professor..." Chelsie apologized, " I mean Gryffindor Chaser Finnigan, who throws it to Chaser Wood, Wood halls the Quaffle near the Slytherin hoops, but passes it to Gryffindor Chaser C.J. Weasley, the youngest of Charlie Weasley's bundles of joy and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" All the Gryffindors cheered and chanted for their team.

Both Syler and Severus groaned and let out a, "Bloody Gryffindors." Which made all of the recipients in the box looks at them with shocked faces, even Hermione. Syler just shrugged yet again. She new what was to happen with the game, but she still felt a bit frustrated that Gryffindor scored.

"Bludger heads towards Keeper Weasley, but Gryffindor Beater Micheal Peakes sends it flying into the heavens-I really should be a writer." Chelsie compliments herself. "Slytherin Chaser Agony Rookwood steals the Quaffle from Chaser Weasley and heads towards the Gryffindor hoops, come on Keeper Weas...Slytherin scores!" Chelsie said without the enthusiasm she had before. "Chaser Zabini takes the Quaffle and quickly rounds the pitch, all Gryffindor Chasers on his trail. He sends the quaffle to Chaser Rookwood who nails the Quaffle straight through the middle hoop, making Slytherin score again! Man, there on a roll! And OUCH! Chaser Weasley has been hit in the torso by a bludger, thanks to Slytherin Beater Vera Zabini." All the Gryffindors 'booed', while the Slytherins yelled with joy.

"Chaser Avery has the ball and goes for a go at the Gryffindor hoops. OH YEAH! Keeper Weasley has blocked the shoot and Chaser Finnigan has a hold at the Quaffle. GO BANE! I LOVE YOU HONEY!"

"CHELSIE JORDAN!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Chelsie only laughed and went on with her announcement, "GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TWICE! First with Chaser Finnigan and second with Chaser Wood, who caught the Quaffle, circled the hoop, and scored!" All the Gryffindors hollered and cheered. "Gotta feel sorry for Slytherin Keeper Suspiria Jugson." Chelsie said in a low voice.

"Quaffle is being juggled between Chaser Finnigan and Wood. Chaser Wood throws it to Chaser Finnigan who hits the Quaffle with the end of his broom and sends the ball flying through the third hoop, Gryffindor scores! Making it 3-4 in score and 30-40 in points. COME ON GRYFFINDOR!... OUCH! Gryffindor Beater Hewie Sloper has just sent a Bludger at Slytherin Beater Joel Flint hitting the fella in his small cranium, that's definitely going to leave a mark and give or take he might lose some memories taking a hit like that. GO HEWIE! Chaser Rookwood takes the Quaffle, Hades be damned look at her go! She throws the Quaffle to Chaser Zabini and Zabini SCORES! Slytherin is now tied with Gryffindor!"

Severus looked to his daughter, she had said they were going to tie, but when the score was 5-5, not 4-4. Syler looked to her dad, "Watch." She said with a sly smile and pointed to the pitch. Severus looked back at the game and watched as he was ordered.

"It looks as if Gryffindor Seeker Peyton Potter has spotted the snitch! Watch her go, she's almost as fast as her father! Bloody hell, look at Slytherin Seeker Alexander Malfoy, right on her tale." At those words Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all squinted their eyes to get a better look. "Seeker Malfoy is coming up on her left...GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Chaser Finnigan has just made the Quaffle pass Keeper Jugson. Now, somehow Chaser Zabini has the Quaffle and OH! Look at that! Seeker Potter has been hit with a Bludger thanks again to Beater Zabini. Sweet Merciful Zeus, Seeker Potter is falling at a fast rate!" Syler heard as Ginny gasped, " And what's this! Chaser Zabini drops the Quaffle and races to the falling Gryffindor Seeker. Chaser Avery catches the Quaffle, just as Chaser Zabini catches the falling Potter on his broom. Chaser Avery SCORES! Making it another tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Severus looked back to her daughter and she only smiled at him and then looked back to the game.

"And OH! Alexander Malfoy has caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins by 200 points, leaving Gryffindor at a losing 50." Chelsie announced.

Slytherins could be heard cheering, "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" And Gryffindors couldn't be heard at all with their shocked silence.

"I can't believe Slytherin won." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"I told you." Syler said smiling.

"But, still..."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, "Do you even care that your daughter was hit by a bludger and was falling from a height of almost 18ft up in the air!"

"Ginny, love." Harry said soothingly, "Of, course I care. But, she a Potter and tougher than any girl her age, other than a little Witch Child we know."

Syler gave Harry a glare and Hermione shook her head, "Syler if you keep glaring at Harry your face is going to look..."

"Like your father." Ron said.

And Hermione and Syler both turned a glare towards the red-head.

"Ronald Weasley!" Luna exclaimed she could believe her husband just said that, "Apologize!"

"What?!" Ron asked shocked that his wife would tell him to apologize to Snape.

"I said, apologize to Professor Snape! He is..."

"Severus." Severus interjected.

"...apologize to Severus! He is Syler's father!" Luna corrected. Ron was quiet. "And if you don't..." Luna leaned in and Ron's eyes widened. As did Syler's for she heard the nasty thoughts.

'Oh, god!' Syler's mind yelled, 'Adults and their sexual relations, gross!'

"I'm sorry." Ron blurted out.

Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all raised their eyebrows. Wondering what Luna had told him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Syler said and they all walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Hermione and Severus asked in unison. "Are you sick?"

"Oh, no. I'm not sick." Syler said with a disgusted look on her face, "I'm just trying to get the thought of Seth's parents _doing it_ out of my head." Both, Hermione and Severus stopped as they got to level ground, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna going off to see their children, they both looked at her with wide eyes, "Luna denied him..." Syler face squished up into a mortified look, "Intercourse...if he didn't apologize to dad." Syler made a gagging noise. "I really didn't need to hear the thoughts that were going through Ron and Luna's head, not with already hearing you guys thinking the same stuff about each other." Hermione and Severus' faces flushed.


	9. Complicated

**Thank you for the Reviews, I love them!**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. So, here's the next one. I know it's probably a little fast going, but I had to get it all in there so, I can start on chapter 10.**

**Please, R&R... :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Complicated**_

* * *

The interactions between Hermione and Severus, were quite amusing. Or so thought one twinkly eyed Headmaster and one raven haired Witch Child. Every time Hermione and Severus bumped into, looked at, or met one another they would blush, say pleasantries, and dash as if something was on fire. 

Syler knew that what she said at the Quidditch match wasn't what started it. Her parents had acted that way ever since Syler found out who her father was. Her words just made their anxiousness go a little more over the edge.

Dumbledore had told her that her parents acts were a step forward in their plans. Syler knew that playing matchmaker with her Headmaster probably wasn't the best thing. But, she knew of her parents true feelings. She knew what they thought, how they felt, what they... _wanted_. Even if it absolutely grossed her out, she was glad they at least had feelings for each other. It showed that she wasn't after all created with just lust. And knowing all of that, made her wonder why they didn't just act out on their every impulse. It bothered her how adults kept everything locked up inside and could never actually tell someone how they felt, or at least that's what her parents did.

And Syler acted the same way. Not telling Alexander how she truly felt. She hadn't even talked to him since the night they kissed. She didn't even congratulate him for catching the snitch and earning Slytherin 200 points. She promised herself she would, but once she got her parents together first.

Syler was now walking and talking about the Quidditch Match with Seth, Peyton, and Seth's girlfriend Dalia Thomas. Dalia was a beautiful Gryffindor 5th year, she had a milky chocolate color to her skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was between the color of brown and black and she had purple streaks all throughout it.

"I can't believe Tad dropped the Quaffle just to save me." Peyton gushed.

"E-ikesoo" Syler mumbled.

"What?" Dalia asked.

"That's Syler mumble." Seth told his girlfriend, "She speaks it when she has others secrets or if she's embarrassed to admit something." Seth looked to Syler, "Care to Translate?"

"Tad likes Peyton." Syler said in barely a whisper, but they all caught it.

"No way!" Peyton squealed with glee.

"Yes way." Syler admitted.

"Oh, my gods, Pey!" Dalia squealed, "The hottest Slytherin student likes you!"

"Did you just say Zabini was hot?" Seth asked eyebrow quirked.

Dalia rolled her eyes, "Your still the hottest _Hogwarts_ student, ever." She confirmed and Seth just smiled.

"Oh, my gods what am I going to do?" Peyton asked.

"Why don't you ask him to Hogsmeade." Syler suggested.

"Syler, girls don't ask guys, guys ask girls." Peyton asserted and Syler just rolled her eyes.

"Well..."Seth started, "Guys sometimes don't have the guts."

"Are you saying I should ask him?" Peyton asked as they reached their willow tree.

"Yes." Seth said and sat down pulling Dalia into his lap, "Guys like to have a break from all the stress of asking a girl out."

"Oh, but I can't ask him out! I'm too scared and I'll probably stumble over my words and now I'm stressing!" Pey exclaimed

"How about a little Poisoned Potions to cure all that stress?" Syler asked playfully and she waved her hand and from no where, an electric guitar started playing followed by drums and a bass guitar, vocals, and another electric.

"Brilliant." Dalia, Seth, and Peyton all exclaimed happily.

Syler stood up and held her hand out to Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Let's dance." They all looked at her as if she were crazy, "Come on you guys. You know I like to dance, and I haven't danced since I've been here. I deserve to dance, we all deserve to dance." she said laughing at how daft she sounded.

"I'm in!" Dalia hollered and stood up, leaving Seth frowning.

"What if people start staring?" Peyton asked.

"Who cares." Syler said with a huge smile on her face.

Seth stood up, "Dalia's dancing? I'm dancing." He declared.

"Come on, Pey." Syler said still holding out her hand, "Dancing equals no stress."

Peyton thought for a second and then hopped to her feet, "If my reputation is ruined because of this, I'm blaming you three." She said smiling.

"What reputation?" Seth, Syler, and Dalia asked together laughing and Peyton just rolled her eyes.

-

Severus was walking to the Great Hall when he heard something that sounded like singing, but to him sounded like anything but music. It was as if untalented Muggles went into their basements and started banging on drums and striking their guitars. 'It isn't all that bad, though.' Severus thought as he walked out of the Castle and looked around. The 'music' was coming from somewhere on the grounds, but where?

Then he saw them. Over by an old willow tree, that looked as if it used to be rooted next to the womping willow. His daughter, Potter, Weasley, and Thomas were all... 'Is that dancing?' Severus asked himself. He had never seen dancing like _that_. Weasley and Thomas almost looked as if they were mating. Potter was just jumping around with the beat of the drums and Syler was well, he couldn't place exactly what she was doing.

"One thing I let her do was take dancing lessons." Said a voice and Severus jumped and looked to see Hermione standing next to him. They both immediately started blushing, just by being in each others presence, "Of course she wanted to take hip-hop." Hermione said looking at her daughter still blushing.

"Hip-Hop?" Severus asked.

"It's a type of dance." Hermione assured and Severus nodded.

"Is she supposed to sway like that?" Severus asked as he saw some 7th years checking his daughter out.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Yes." She told him, "You should see her on a dance floor... with boys..."

"She dances like _that_ with boys?!" Severus exclaimed looking at Hermione and she nodded, "She's done what Weasley and Thomas are doing?" Hermione nodded again, she knew that other that Potions and music, dancing was a tremendous passion of Syler's, "You let her dance like _that_?"

"Severus have you ever been to a club or a party where you danced like that with a girl?" Hermione asked him and Severus blushed. Once and only once in his life did he ever dance with a girl like that and that was in his 7th year when Regulus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix all took him to a Muggle Club for his birthday. He didn't know why they took him there, but he didn't mind dancing with Narcissa. Especially _that_ way. "See. You have and I have and probably everyone else in this world has, I wouldn't even doubt it if Dumbledore has."

Severus grimaced at the thought and Hermione laughed and playfully hit his shoulder, "Come on. We missed lunch, so we have to go to the Staff meeting." Hermione told him and they both walked back inside.

-

"So, your friends tell me you fancy a girl." Draco Malfoy said as he walked the Hogwarts grounds with his son.

"And what friends may that be?" Alexander asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Vera Zabini." Draco answered.

"Vera Zabini is not my friend." Alexander corrected.

"Your friends with Tad..."

"That's Tad, not Vera. Just because I'm friends with Tad doesn't mean I'm friends with Vera." Explained Alexander.

"Ok. Fine. Who's this girl you fancy, then?" Draco asked.

Alexander stopped as he heard the lyrics of his favorite band and then he saw her. He smiled as he watched the black haired beauty dancing with her friends. He gave a nod in their direction and when Draco looked he wondered which Girl, "Its not Potter is it?" Draco asked hoping to every god that his son was not attracted to Harry Potter's sweet little angel.

"Bloody hell, no." Alexander told his father, "It's Syler."

"And which one may Syler be?" Draco questioned as he watched a girl grinding with Weasley's son.

"The gothic beauty." He said smiling.

Draco looked to the black haired girl and raised his brow, "She's cute." He agreed with his son's taste. "What's her parentage?"

"Does that matter?" Alexander asked snapping out of his happy place and glaring up at his father.

"As long as she's not a mudblood." Draco said checking the girl out.

"Her fathers Severus Snape and her mothers Hermione Granger." Alexander said with a smirk, knowing that the mention of the no-it-all Muggle-born would surprise his father deeply.

"What?" Draco asked snapping his attention back to his son.

"You heard me." Alexander said; the smirk still on his lips.

"She's a Half-Blood, then?" Draco said still shocked.

"I guess. Is that all right? It's not too low for your standards, is it?" Alexander asked with hate in his words.

Draco looked to his son, "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that."

"Whatever." Alexander said and walked away mumbling, "Bloody Wanker," under his breath.

-

After dinner Syler went to the Slytherin common room and hung around her other friends. Earlier that day she saw Alexander and an older man that looked a lot like him, when she was dancing with Dalia, Seth, and Peyton. She guessed it was the infamous Draco Malfoy; Alexander's father.

Syler was brought out of her thoughts when Zachary sat by her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "So, I see you have some nice moves." He said huskily, "Care to show be in private sometime?" He asked.

Syler laughed, "In your bloody dreams." She said and he gave her a pout.

"What you already got yourself fella?" He asked.

Syler took a deep breath, "Maybe." She told him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Agony her dark brown hair falling in her eyes.

"For a walk, I'm leaving before, 'who is you main-squeeze?' questions start surfacing." She said with a laugh and walked out of the portrait hole.

She didn't know where she was going, but she let her feet take her where ever. And where ever turned into the kitchen where she saw Doby and Natil, who both ran over to her when they saw her.

"Ms. Snape, whats can Doby and Natil do's for you Ms?" Natil asked.

"Maybe she'd like a piece of chocolate cake." Said a voice and Syler spun around quickly. Seeing it was Alexander, her eyes widened. He walked further into the kitchen and closer to her. At seeing the tension both Doby and Natil disappeared.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"I thought you'd be down here, so I came." He told her truthfully.

"Oh." She said and went over and sat in a chair that was next to a table that wasn't there before. Alexander followed and sat next to her. There was a deathly silence and then Syler blurted, "Congratulations, for catching the Snitch."

"Thank you." He told her, "I thought you would have come and congratulated me right after the game, but..."Alexander trailed off.

The deathly silence was back and then a chocolate cake appeared. Both, Alexander and Syler gave a small laugh. Syler snapped her fingers and two plates, each with a piece of cake and a fork appeared.

"I saw you and your father today." Syler said abruptly.

Alexander nodded, "And we saw you. And your friends. Dancing."

Syler blushed, "Oh, god." She whispered to herself.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your...good." He told her only hesitating for a moment. As he thought about it, good wasn't the right word, she was _fantastic_.

"It's kind of hard not to be, now." She told him with a small laugh.

Silence came upon them and each forked their untouched pieces of cake.

Then Syler dropped her fork and Alexander looked to her and saw she was staring straight at him.

"What is this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what are we doing? You kissed me and then...we didn't talk and I know that's probably my fault with ignoring you and all, but bloody hell I'm sixteen, and I know your supposed to be in a confused state in your teen ages and all, but I didn't know it would be this damn difficult. I'm supposed to be all strong and competent and adroit. But..." Syler was cut off. Due to the fact that Alexander had kissed her. She closed her eyes with the contact of his smooth lips and a moan escaped from her mouth giving Alexander the access to explore.

But, then she pushed him back and stood up walking to the other side of the kitchen. "I can't. Not right now." She said softly.

"Why?" Alexander asked, but Syler didn't reply. "I like you Syler. More then any other girl."

"I know and I like you too." She said, "But, I can't right now."

"Why?" Alexander asked again.

"Because... I'm busy." She told him.

"Busy?" He asked and Syler nodded, "Too busy to have a relationship?"

"It's complicated." She told him.

"Things are always complicated, but people just don't hold off on relationships because of _complications_..." He told her.

"I know, but with my parents being apart..."

"Is that what's so complicated? Your parents?" Alexander asked and Syler nodded, "So, it's not us that's so complicated?"

Syler let a small laugh escape from her lips, "No, it not us. It's just I've been...trying...to get my parents together. And I promised myself I wouldn't get involved until I knew things between them were...good."

Alexander laughed, "Syler, just because your playing matchmaker with your parents doesn't mean you can't get involved someone." Syler raised a brow, "When I say involved I don't mean _involved_." Alexander told her, "I don't need that right now and I would never pressure you. I just want to be near you. To kiss you. Hold your hand. Wipe away your tears when you cry. Be there for you when you need someone. Like I said before I never felt like this for any other girl. And if your not sure about me right now...I'll wait."

"Why?" Syler asked her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes.

"Because your worth waiting for." He told her. Syler gasped and felt as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Alexander walked over to her slowly and smiled at her and softly wiped the tear away. "Also there's the fact that I'm falling in love with you."

Syler's eyes widened. Love? He was falling in love with her? They still barely even knew each other and he was falling in love with her?

Alexander leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back he saw that her eyes were closed and her lips parted. He smiled and then brought his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled around her waist.

After a minute they came up for air, both smiling and still wrapped in each others embrace. "Things still complicated?" He asked.

Syler shook her head, "Not anymore." She told him and Alexander smiled.

"You know I could help you with your matchmaking." He stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, "I'll do anything for you."

Syler quirked an eyebrow, "Anything?"

Alexander's smile faded, "As long as it nothing kinky" He affirmed and Syler started laughing unwrapping one of her arms from around his neck and playfully hitting his arm.

"You bloody perve." She laughed.

"I'm no perve. You want a perve you go to my father." He said laughing and Syler couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I don't want a perve and what I want you to do is nothing kinky. I want you to see if Tad has feeling for Peyton?" She said questioningly.

"Why don't you just..." Alexander trailed off and pointed to his head.

"Because I already know he has feelings for her and if you ask him and he admits, then I want you to tell him he should ask her out."

"I thought you were wanting to get your parents together?"

"I'm stretching my matchmaking skills, plus Dumbledore's helping be out with my parents." She told him and he laughed, "You said you'd help and Peyton really likes him and him saving her sort of showed that, but..." Her brow furrowed. "Peyton may be headstrong, but she can never get her feeling out."

"Ok," He said softly, "I'll talk with Tad."

Syler grinned and kissed him.

"Syler?" Said an angry voice.

Syler pulled away and both her and Alexander looked to see Severus Snape standing behind them.


	10. Snogging

**Replies for Reviews**

SailorKechara: **lol... Glad you love it. :)**

Dr.Meredith.Shepherd: **Thank you. :)**

Rosy-Isabel: **lol... That's what one of my friends said when she read it.**

webby: **Thank you. **

Yumi Kitsuna Hyuga: **lol...Thank you. :)**

dans michigan girl: **Aw...Thank you that's so sweet. :) And no I'm not offended at all. Though I have to admit I'd not sure about my beliefs in God; I really appreciate your prayer. :)**

harmswife: **I'm thinking about writing Draco's point of view in the 11th chapter. I'm not quite sure how I want him to react, yet. But, I'm going for the sarcastically mean side of him. I'm not sure...**

witherwings1972: **I love leaving cliffhangers, lol... You'll see his reaction in this chapter... though it might not be what anyone expected...**

malandra: **Thank you. I'm really glad you like it. :)**

charmedsisters: **Thank you. :) Your right about the 150 points for catching the snitch, but then there's also the 10 points for getting the Quaffle through the hoops... Anyway, I'm glad you like my story and this new chapter.**

nozomulover: **Thank you, I'm happy you like my story and it's not an annoying-same-plot-hgss story, lol. **

Sarahamanda: **I'm glad you like this story and thank you.**

**To all my readers thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :) If any of my replies have somehow offended any of you in anyway, I'm deeply sorry. I'm just being friendly and don't mean to offend anyone, if I have.**

**I really hope that you all like/love this next chapter. And I'm sorry that it's so short... I promise that the next chapter will be longer:)**

**R&R...please... :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Snogging**_

* * *

Syler found herself sitting in the Potion's classroom, next to Alexander and across from her Father, who had moments ago caught them in the Hogwarts kitchen snogging. 'How can things get any worse?' She asked herself. 

Severus looked back and forth from Alexander to Syler, "So, Mr. Malfoy...What are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked directing his gaze at the boy.

'Ok, this is worse.' Syler thought and sunk into her chair.

"Um...What do you mean, Sir?" Alexander asked.

"I mean do you tend on marrying her?" Asked Severus.

"Dad!" Syler shrieked.

"What Syler?" He asked his daughter sarcastically.

"We're sixteen, we're not going to get married, at least not right now! We barely still even know each other, so definitely not right now!" She told him with a glare.

"Well, then why were you..." It was bad enough he caught his daughter snogging. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Before Syler could say anything Alexander spoke up, "We kind of declared a relationship." Syler looked to him shocked that he spoke up.

"What kind of relationship?" Severus asked.

"A dating kind." Alexander said without hesitation. He really like Syler and he wasn't going to let a protective father stand in their way of being together.

Syler gapped at Alexander at hearing his thoughts and then she let a huge grin take hold of her lips.

Severus took an intake of breath and then looked to Syler, "Syler could you please take a step outside and let me talk to Mr. Malfoy alone for a moment?" He asked, but it was more of a command.

Hearing what was going through her fathers mind she nodded and got up leaving the two in the room alone.

Severus was quiet for a moment. He knew what he was going to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Sir..." Alexander started.

"If you hurt my daughter..." Severus blurted out, "...you will have to deal with me. Do you understand?" Alexander wanted to smile, but was slightly afraid, so he only gave a nod. "You don't want to know what will happen to you if you ever hurt her, so just don't even think about it, you got that?" Alexander gave another nod. "Good. Your dismissed."

Alexander stood up, "Thank you, sir." He said and walked out of the classroom and into the corridor which held a smiling Syler. "Your father...Is by far...the scariest man in the world." He told her.

Syler laughed.

"But, he just wants to protect you so that ok." he said and she kissed him on the cheek, causing them both to blush a little.

"Shall we go to the common room?" She asked him, "Before we miss curfew and Filch catches us?"

"Yes, the talk with your father has me exhausted." He said pretending to yawn.

Syler just playfully swatted his arm and then they linked fingers and made their way to the Slytherin Common Room.

-

Severus made his way into his Chambers. Seeing Hermione on one of the leather bound couches reading a book, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of firewhiskey. Then made his way back into the main room and sat on the other couch and took a long gulp of the liquid. Closing is eyes as he felt it burned down his throat.

"Long day?" Hermione asked setting her book down and looking at Severus with worry. She never saw him look so distraught.

"Sure. If finding your daughter snogging a boy in the Hogwarts Kitchen and then talking to them about it, is summarized as a long day, then sure. I had a bloody damn long day." He said and took another long gulp.

"What?" Hermione asked sitting up from her slightly lying position on the couch.

"Yeah, Syler and Malfoy were in the kitchen snogging." He said with a look of disgust. The thought of his daughter kissing...the thought of his daughter with Malfoy... it just...ugh...

"My daughter? Our daughter?" Hermione asked and Severus just nodded and drank his firewhiskey. Hermione broke out into a smile and Severus frowned at seeing it.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Well, one: I just won 50 Galleons, two: It's about time they got together, and three: It's hilarious that you're the one that found them. I would have loved to see the awkwardness."

Severus eyed Hermione and then looked at his half empty cup. "Have you been drinking?" He asked and Hermione burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Sev." She laughed, "You crack me up."

At her words the room went silent and they both looked away from each other.. She hadn't called him Sev since the night they... Made Syler. Sixteen years ago.

Hermione stood up, "I-I should go to bed." she told him and started to leave but, Severus grabbed her arm and stood up. They were mere inches apart. So close that Hermione could feel his breath on her skin. So close that Severus could smell the Vanilla and Honey scent of her hair.

He couldn't stand it. He closed the small distance between them and brought his lips to hers. They were still so smooth as he once remembered. Then he pulled back and looked as she opened her eyes that were glazed over with tears. He started to worry, but she then his worry was put at ease when she kiss him, putting her arms his neck in the process. She had missed the feel of his body so close to hers. The feel of his lips. The feel of their tongues searching each others mouths. It was complete bliss.

They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them saw the smiling, twinkly eyed head in the fireplace appear and then disappear.


	11. OMG!

**Replies for Reviews**

Sarahamanda: **Thank you. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

TBrennanFan:** I'm glad you love it... :) I didn't know it was that good to read it in one sitting. It's really great to know. Thank you. :)**

EL: **Thank you. :)**

SailorKechara: **lol, thank you. **

charmedsisters: **Yeah, I thought it was about time to make Severus show how he felt. :)**

nozomulover: **No problem, and yeah schools get in the way, lol! I like too many ships. My all time favorites would have to be HG/SS(of course), HG/RL, HG/SB, HG/LM, and BZ/RW. HG/TR sound interesting and I like HG/DM, too. And I agree with HG/RW, plus Ron kind of bugs me, lol. And yes, Hermione and Harry's relationship is a sibling one nothing else. Thank you for reviewing. :)**

Eliane: **Glad you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading.**

-: **Thank you and wow, love your review!**

DevilSister: **lol, thank you for the review.**

harmswife:** lol, thank you!**

Take a Photograph: **Thanks, I think I might of rushed a little though... Glad you like my story.**

witherwings1972: **Thank you. **

Dr. Meredith.Shepherd: **Glad you love it! **

Yumi Kitsuna Hyuga: **lmao!**

napafun: **Aw...thanks. :)**

SeverusSnape'sLove: **Thank you. :)**

**Hope you all like this chapter...Thank you oh, so much for the reviews. You are all too nice!**

**R&R...**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: OMG!_**

_

* * *

Hermione's 17 year old self slipped off of the teachers desk and started fixing her robes and adjusting her skirt. She looked up and saw her Professor zipping his pants and then fix the collar of his robes. He then looked at her and his eyes still had that hungry look in them like they did before he had kissed her. _

"_You will tell no one of this. I don't even want you to talk to me about this incident." He said harshly, the hungry look turning into one of disgust. She nodded slowly trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. "Now get out!"_

_At that Hermione ran out of Severus' office and never went back, she never talked to anyone about it and she never talked to him about it either. She never even talked to him casually or saw him, unless they were in a class full of students._

Hermione's eyes flashed opened at the memory. She felt her head resting on something soft and the small of her back being rubbed. She looked up and saw Severus smiling down at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said.

She smiled up at him, she always wondered what it would be like to actually wake up with the man. He kissed her forehead. Her eyes shut with the contact. This had to be a dream. How could something she always wanted just suddenly come true?

"This is a dream." She whispered and Severus chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." He told her and she opened her eyes and looked into his black ones and smiled.

"I hope your right, because I'd hate to wake up and find out that..." She hesitated, "...last nights events didn't take place."

"Really now?" He asked leaning down.

"Yes, really...now." She said with a laugh leaning in closer.

Their lips finally met and they cuddled together kissing each other softly and looking into each others eyes. Both had wanted this so bad. And now it was happening.

"I love you." Hermione said softly. "I always have." She told him.

Severus smiled, "And I you." He said, "I never meant, I never wanted..." He looked away from her for a moment, "I should never had pushed you out of my life. I should have hung on. I should have listened to my heart instead of my daft brain. Because then, I would have been about to tell you that I love you a lot sooner."

Hermione felt the tears falls and she pressed her lips to Severus'.

Pulling away slightly he said, "Don't cry, love. Because this time I'm hanging on. My heart has overrode my mind." He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

Hermione laughed with joy, it was muffled due to the fact Severus' lips were pressed to hers. But that didn't matter she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled on top of him, taking full advantage of her position.

-

Alexander and Syler walked into the Great Hall together and over to the Slytherin table. As they sat next to each other their Slytherin friends looked at them oddly. They never sat by each other, they were always across from one another. But, they both ignored the looks and started filling their plates.

Suspiria who was on Syler's other side nudged Syler in the ribs with her elbow. When Syler looked to her, Suspiria raised her eyebrows and Syler couldn't help the smiled that spread across her lips. Suspiria's eyes bugged out and she mouthed, 'Really?'. And Syler nodded.

Suspiria then turned to Morgana and whispered in her ear. Syler heard a "No way." Coming from Morgana. Morgana then leaned back and reached out a hand tugging on Syler's robes. Her brow raised, just as Suspiria's were. Syler once again nodded and Morgana gave a squeal. Which made the whole Slytherin table and a few others from the other tables look at her.

She only giggled and took a drink of her Pumpkin Juice.

Alexander tapped on Syler's shoulder. She turned to him and was greeted with a soft kiss planted on her lips, he then whispered in her ear, "What was that about?"

Syler laughed, "Morgana's reaction to the news." She said gesturing to him and herself.

He made a 'o' with his mouth and nodded and then kissed her on the cheek before turning to Lestat and answering his questions.

Syler looked up at the Staff's table and looked for her parents. She didn't see her mother nor her father. 'Where are they?' She asked herself and then the door of the teachers entrance opened and both her mother and father stepped out. Both looking quite nice, her mothers hair was a bit messy. But, that was only because it was in a messy bun.

She gave them both a smiled and started to go back to filling her plate when she noticed they were holding hands. Her brow furrowed with curiosity and then she heard what they were thinking and images started playing in her mind. 'Oh, my god...Oh, my god...OH, MY GOD!' Syler's mind shouted. She grabbed her head trying to make the images stop.

"Syler?" She heard Alexander ask. "Are you all right?"

"I need to get out of hear." She said almost gagging as the images kept coming.

He nodded, not that she could see though. He then stood up and helped her up and out of the Great Hall and onto the Hogwarts Grounds. He walked with her to the willow tree he had seen her and her Gryffindor friends dancing by. He sat her down and then sat down himself, up against the tree bringing Syler to him so she was resting against his chest.

He felt some of the tension leave her as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"What was it?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"My parents..." She said and he looked down at her a bit confused. She could sense his confusion, "Since I'm genetically connected to them their thought are more clear. Not that anyone else's isn't, it's just when I hear them thinking, I automatically get images..." She trailed off.

"What kind of images?" Alexander asked trailing his hand up and down her arm.

"All kinds." She said, "It depends on what their thinking about."

"What were they thinking about?" He asked her.

Syler snorted, "Well, lets just say Dumbledore and I won't be playing matchmaker with them anymore." She then gaged as a specific image flashed in her mind.

"You mean..." He asked trailing off.

"Yes, mum and dad are on the band wagon again and don't plan on getting off." She said making a disgusted expression.

"Ok, really didn't know that my Professors are getting it on." He said making an expression matching Syler's.

"You asked." Syler said with a small laugh. Alexander joined in.

Then, Syler stood up quickly as she saw her mother and father coming towards them.

"Mum. Dad. Stay where you are!" She yelled.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other confused and then in unison asked, "Why?"

Alexander then stood up and went infront of Syler, "Professor's please, just listen to her. If you don't she'll die with the disgust of the issue."

"What issue?" Hermione asked.

"The issue that I keep getting images of you two doing it in my mind!" Syler blurted out. And then cupped her mouth with her hand. Not wanting to blurt out details.

Hermione and Severus' eyes widened and they both blushed, they didn't want their daughter knowing about that, let alone their daughters new and first boyfriend.

"Oh, my god." Hermione gasped.

"You can say that again." Severus said.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione gasped again.


	12. Icebourbon

**Replies for Reviews**

Malandra Snape: **Thank you. :)**

witherwings1972: **Yeah, very embarrassing! Thank you. :)**

SailorKechara: **Thank you. Thank you. lol.**

CaramelBoost: **lol, thank you. The idea...I like! I am thinking about putting a little conflict between Alexander and Seth, I'm not quite sure though...**

Sarahamanda: **Thank you:)**

charmedsisters: **Glad you liked it:)**

TBrennanFan: **Thank you, I hope you have a great day as well. :)**

nozomulover: **Yes, I agree with Voldemort being a 'twisted evil bastard '. And I'd like to read something with Tom and Hermione. It really sounds interesting and i'm being tempted! lol... And yeah I like crossovers. I haven't really tried crossing hp characters yet. So, right now my favorite crossover couple would have to be Brook/Dean an oth/Supernatural crossover...yeah...**

katerpillar: **Aw...Thank you. :)**

harmswife: **lmao!**

zoe: **Aw..Thanks. (:**

blackmoonsilver: **lol, thanks your so sweet! (And yes, I can still breath, lol) I'm glad you like my story. (:**

Eliane: **Love it? Awesome! lol, thank you...**

Yumi Kitsuna Hyuga: **lmao! Don't die! lol! You now have me hutched over with laughter from your review! lmao!**

**Oh, you all have me smiling and laughing my arse off! Thank you all for the reviews! I so happy you all like/love this story!**

**I hope you like this chapter...**

**R&R...please...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Icebourbon

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat in their chambers, both holding a glass of firewhiskey. Both highly embarrassed. They couldn't believe that their daughter..._saw_. They just couldn't believe it. Why didn't they think about how their daughter was a Witch Child and that she could not only read minds, but see into the very memory of the said mind? Well, maybe it was because they were just caught up in the moment. Maybe it was because in that said moment they weren't thinking at all.

Hermione brought the glass to her lips and drained the last of her firewhiskey. She balanced the glass on her knee. And then stood up, making the glass fall to the floor and shatter into a thousand little pieces.

Severus looked away from the flickering fire, that had been very interesting for the past hour, and looked at the small jagged shards of glass on the floor and then up at Hermione. Seeing that she was boring her gaze into him. He just looked away and took out his wand. With a flick the broken glass was gone.

Hermione sighed and slumped back onto the black leather sofa. Resting her elbow on the arm of it and holding her head with her hand. "So..."

"So..."

They both took a deep breath. Both still embarrassed. Hermione looked at her hands that seemed to be fascinating at the moment and Severus looked back to the fire it still seemed very interesting.

-

Syler was sitting with Alexander in the Slytherin common room. They were quiet most of the time. Saying a 'hello' their and an 'I'm fine' here to those that past them.

"I think I just should have kept my mouth closed and said nothing." Syler blurted when she saw that the common room was empty. "I probably shouldn't have even left the Great Hall. I should have just tried reading someone else's thoughts and went on with the meal."

"And die of disgust?" Alexander asked.

Syler laughed, "No, but did you see the way they acted when they left and went back to the castle. They were about five feet away from each other and silent. Even their minds were filled with the big nothingness that comes with silence." She sighed, "And when they came..." She shook her head ashamed of herself, "They were holding hands," She smiled, "and they were close. And they thought. Not thoughts of what happened between them in either of their minds. There brains were only fueling on worry. About me." She frowned, "I should have just kept quiet. I wanted them together didn't I?" She asked and Alexander nodded, "And then I go and blurt out what I blurted out and now they might as well be right back where they were when I didn't even know who my father was."

Alexander furrowed his brow, "Syler don't say that."

"Why not? It's true." She told him, tears filling her eyes.

"Syler, Hun?" He said kneeling infront of her and taking her hands in his, "Their just a little embarrassed. Ok? It not the end of the bloody world and things aren't going to go back to the way they were when your father was just a fairy tale. Do you understand?"

Syler blinked back the tears and nodded. Making Alexander grin and embrace her with a hug.

"Now, what do you say we get a couple of house elves to make your parents a romantic dinner? Candles? Roses? A bit of icebourbon, eh? Because I'm sure they probably drank up all the firewhiskey your father keeps in his chambers."

Syler laughed and then raised her brow, "How do you know he has firewhiskey in his chambers?" She asked.

Alexander just stood up and shrugged a smirk on his face, "Let's just say when Slytherins gets detention, they don't scrub cauldrons and make extra potions."

"Are you saying my father gives out firewhiskey?" She asked astonished. She really should have known that.

"Theoretically speaking he sits you down gives you a glass and strikes up a conversation about quidditch...or potions" He told her with haste and she just gapped at him.

Alexander laughed and pulled her up, "Why don't we go see some house elves about getting your parents back into the mood, huh?"

Syler snorted, "Don't say it like that." He looked at her confused, " You sound perverted." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes and then took his hand in hers, "Do you want to make sure you didn't screw up your parents happiness or not?" He asked. Syler laughed again and gestured him with her free hand to lead the way.

-

Syler and Alexander walked out of the Hogwarts kitchen; smiles on both of their faces. They had just talked with Natil and Doby. And soon, a romantic dinner for two would appear in her parents chambers.

Wanting to get the thought that her parents, might shag, out of her mind she stopped in her tracks and kissed Alexander on the cheek and asked, "Why are you like this?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you helping me with my parents? Do you really care about me that much?"

Alexander acted as though he were thinking and then after a moment a grin took his lips, "I care about you more than I should." He told her.

Syler laughed, "And that means?"

"Possibly, that I love you." He said and started walking down the corridor, leaving Syler wide eyed and staring after him in shock.

Coming to her senses she ran up back to his side, hesitating before speaking, "And what if I were to say that I possibly love you too?"

Alexander stopped and looked at her, "I wouldn't say anything." He said and before Syler could get a word out, he closed whatever distance that was between them and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but soon she snaked her arms around his neck and he held her tightly around the waist, not wanting to ever let her go.

-

After a while Severus found himself at his desk marking parchments and Hermione was reading a book. They still hadn't spoken to one another and that was quite ok with them. They didn't want to say the wrong thing and make things worse, so silence came willingly.

A very loud 'pop' soon sounded the room making Hermione screech and throw her book up in the air and Severus accidentally knock his ink all over his marked and unmarked parchments.

"Bloody hell." He shouted and stood up. They both looked around and then their eyes came to a small table set for two. They both looked at one another and then approached the table with caution.

Hermione saw a letter that addressed, '_Dear, Mum and Dad_.'

She soon ripped it open and read it aloud.

_Dear,_

_Mum and Dad_

_I wanted to let you both know that I am incredibly sorry. I know that I am the one who has caused the embarrassment that the both of you are feeling. And I plead to Zeus that these word do not embarrass you as well. As, you know...I know about...**stuff**. And you probably think that I hate that the two of you are...**together**. But, truth be told I have been in cahoots with Professor Dumbledore in trying to get the two of you together. But, not in that way. We just wanted you two, to finally see that you love each other. And I feel that I have ruined it for you, by being a blurt-aholic. So, that's why I have had the house elves send you both this meal. There's more I would like to say, but Doby is ushering me to hurry as is Alexander. So, please... Sit...Eat...Talk...Have a nice time._

_Love Your Daughter,_

_Syler_

_P.S. I'm working on my mind reading. I've figured out that Harry is right. I am pillaging, but I'm doing it inadvertently... Now, get on to eating!_

Severus and Hermione both looked at each other. The sides of their mouths inching up, forming smiles. Hermione then set the letter down and went over to the table. Looking at what her daughter had, had the house elves fix for them.

"Italian." Hermione said with a small laugh as she sat down.

Severus sat down as well and looked at what was chilling in the ice bowl. He chuckled and Hermione looked at him with a smiled, "What is it?" she asked.

"Icebourbon." He told her and she just shook her head, smiling.

"She's unbelievable." She said with a soft giggle.

"She's one of a kind." Severus said and Hermione nodded.

After a moment. Hermione picked up her fork and twirled some spaghetti on it. Taking a bite. "Mmm." she moaned, "I love Italian food."

Severus took a bite of his as well and nodded, "As do I."

And their they sat, eating delicious food, talking about their wonderful Witch Child that they adored, and just having a nice time...together. All thoughts of what happened earlier leaving their minds. The embarrassment gone and replaced with bliss.


	13. Matchmaking Prats

**Replies for Reviews:**

Barb8: **(: I'm glad you like it. :)**

charmedsisters: **Thanks. :)**

catysmom:

witherwings1972: **lol...thank you. I like happy endings as well...**

CaramelBoost: **Aw..Thank you... :)**

nozomulover: **Thank you, and I'm loving the Tom/Hermione stories! Their great! And no, any manga or watched any anime...But, I have read a few HP/LotR crossovers. :) Thank you, again. :)**

TBrennanFan: **Thank you :)**

Kazeyumi Kitsune-Hyuga:** lmao! Thanks. :)**

harmswife: **Hmm, I do wonder what Harry will think. I'll have to write that in for the next chapter, eh?**

padfoot6829: **lol, Thanks you. I appreciate your addiction, lmao!**

**You are all too nice! Thank you all for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. And I'm so sorry for the wait on this. My sister just moved from the mountains to the coast and my parents and I had to help move her... (I am exhausted!) Anywho... if you don't like this chapter, blame my exhaustion, lol.**

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Matchmaking Prats**_

* * *

Syler sipped her butterbeer, while sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Alexander. It had been a week since they had sent her parents the romantic dinner. And now, there was no more anxiety and embarrassment filling a room if they walked in. In fact, Syler had noticed that they were all the happier. Even happier than she had seen them holding hands the day she got the horrid visions. 

"So, I've tried telling Peyton to ask him...But, she's still so shy." Syler said looking to her boyfriend.

Alexander snorted, "Well, Tad has been trying to ask her out, but every time he starts walking towards her he always walks up to someone else instead. It's getting quite annoying."

"Maybe, we should just lock them up in a room together." Syler suggested. Alexander laughed and took a sip of his own butterbeer. Syler sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Alexander put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Is playing matchmaker pulling on you nerves, love?" Syler lightly nodded and looked up at him with a pouty face. "Aw, poor baby..." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips. Syler smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"So, my bastard of a father wants to meet you." He said with haste. He had been wanting to tell her for days. But, didn't know how to. Syler looked at him a little shock. His father wanted to meet her? She was going to meet his father? "You don't have to meet him. I, actually, would rather you not..."

Syler wanted to say something...She really did. But, after seeing his father goggling at her when she had been dancing with her friends, all she felt like saying was, 'Bloody hell, no!' But, then again that wouldn't be a problem, since Alexander didn't even want her to meet him.

"And with your silence I guess you'd rather not, as well." He said and she gave a nod. "Well, how 'bout we head back to Hogwarts, before the rest of the Slytherins, eh? You know how they get after a little trip like this..."

Syler smiled and stood up, "Yes, the whole common room will be filled with pranksters and snogging couples in the corners..."

"And you two, just might be one of them, right?" Said a slightly cold voice.

Syler and Alexander both looked to see Seth standing before them with a grim look on his face. Dalia was behind him looking highly interested at her shoes, but her face full of sorrow.

"Seth?" Syler asked with brow raised, "You ok?"

Seth snorted, "Me? Ok? Sure I'm ok." He laughed and it looked almost as if Dalia had winced. "Why wouldn't I be ok? I mean I have a beautiful _Gryffindor_ girlfriend," He grabbed Dalia's hand and brought her closer to him, "While my two best friends are head over heels for a couple of _Slytherins_." He said the last word with a sneer.

Syler and Alexander both gave each other a quick glance and then looked backed to Seth, "Seth..." Syler started.

"No. No, no...Don't even start..." Seth said his eyes full of fury, "You could have been with me. We could have been good together." He said stepping closer to her, Syler's eyes just bugged and she looked at Dalia and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"Seth...I don't like you that way...And I'm with someone who I do like that way." She said with eyes closed. She didn't want to see the look of hatred that he would be giving her at that moment.

"Yeah, a Malfoy." Seth sneered and glared at Alexander.

Syler's eyes snapped open and she walked closer to Seth, seeing that Dalia was no longer by his side or in the Three Broomsticks at all, for that matter, " I am sick and tired of all this talk about how the Malfoy's are bad people. First Harry and your father and now you...Just stop already! Seth _you do _have a beautiful girlfriend and you should be happy to have Dalia. Gods, I hope she forgives you for what you've said, because Hades knows I would curse you to hell before I'd ever forgive you if you were my boyfriend, which you are not and never shall be." She said glaring at the blonde Weasley, "Now, stop being a bloody wanker and go get your girlfriend, before you lose her."

Seth stared at her for a minute and then headed out to find Dalia. Syler looked and saw that everyone in the Three Broomsticks was staring at her. Most likely, hearing everything. Alexander rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Lets get out of here."Syler just nodded softly.

-

Hermione and Severus, both sat on the couch reading the same book. Hermione went to turn the page.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Severus said putting his hand on hers, stopping her from turning the page. After a moment he took his hand away.

"I can turn the page now?" She asked with a small grin.

"Yes, my little know-it-all, you can." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You forgot insufferable." She told him turning the page. Severus was about to comment back, when the door burst open and Syler walked in and sat on the couch opposite them with a huff.

Hermione and Severus gave each other a look and then sat up straight. Hermione closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"Syler, honey." Hermione started, "Is everything ok?"

Syler looked as if she were off in a daze.

"Syler?" Severus asked.

"Huh? What?" Syler looked to her parents.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked again.

"Does ok mean when Alexander and I were about to leave the Three Broomsticks, we were bombarded by Seth and him telling me that him and I would be great together right in front of his girlfriend, Dalia?" She asked her parents sarcastically with raised eyebrows. And they just looked at each other and back to their daughter, "If so...yeah, every things fine, peachy keen."

Hermione couldn't let this information register. Severus had the same problem, "What happened?" Hermione asked.

Syler rolled her eyes, "Were you not listening at all?" She looked her parents up and down, "Guess not, with your confused thoughts...Seth came and started on about how he had a beautiful Gryffindor girlfriend and how Peyton and I like Slytherins ...hello...I am a Slytherin! ...Anyway, he was saying how we would be good together and may I remind you Dalia was right there. And she was crying and gods!" Syler jumped up and started pacing infront of the fireplace, "Why are guys like this? You like them and they don't show you the time of day, because they think your just friends and then when you find somebody you really fancy, maybe even love, they finally see you and want to be with you..." She stopped pacing and looked to her parents, "Well?"

"I wouldn't say _all_ men are like that..." Severus trailed off when Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Honey...You love Alexander?" Hermione asked with a small smile and an eyebrow raised.

Syler gapped at her parents, "Oh, my gods! Are the both of you daft or something?! Seth just told me, infront of Dalia _and_ Alexander, that he wanted to be with me and all you two are worried about is that I'm in love with Alexander? Oh, and that men aren't always clueless dunderheads?"

"Do you still have feelings for Seth, Sy?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Syler sighed and sat back down, "No. He's like a brother."

"Did you tell him that?" Severus asked.

"I just told him that he'd never be my boyfriend." She said looking at the floor, "And that he needed to go after Dalia, before he lost her. And then Alexander and I left."

"Where is Alexander now?" Hermione asked.

"I left him in the Slytherin Common room with Tad and Lestat."

Hermione got up and went and sat next to her daughter, "Why don't you go back to the common room and rest, ok. Maybe you'll feel better..."

"Your right, mum." Syler gave her mother a small smile and then stood up and headed for the door.

"Syler?" Severus called, causing Syler to look back, "How's your...mind?"

Syler laughed, "It's good, I only hear thoughts now if I'm stressed or when I want to." She gave her father a full-fledged smile, "Thank you for asking." She then left, thoughts of resting disappearing from her mind.

Both, Hermione and Severus stared at the door. Their minds still not registering everything their daughter had said.

"I don't think I was ever that way." Severus said in a whisper.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, sure..."

"Are you saying that you were never that way?" Severus asked with raised brow.

"Maybe a little, but I swear she gets it from you." Hermione said looking at him with a smirk.

"Aw, thanks." Severus said, "Now get back over here so I can see if Elizabeth will say yes to Mr. Darcy's perposal."

Hermione laughed and got up towering over the sitting Severus, "Liking Pride and Prejudice, I see..." She said kind of pouty and then she squealed as Severus pulled her into his lap.

"Very much." He said in a husky tone, "But, I can refuse a bit of reading...if you perhaps have a... _better_ idea of what we could possibly do."

Hermione smiled cheekily, "Maybe..." She said blushing, making Severus growl and stand up with her in his arms. Hermione bit her lip and looked at him with desire clearly showing in her eyes. "Why, Professor Snape..."

She never got to finish her sentence, due to the fact that Severus had interjected her with a kiss.

-

"Let go of me! I swear Syler I'm going to beat the living day lights out of you when you unhand me, you and your peroxide haired boyfriend!" Peyton screamed as Syler and Alexander dragged her down a deserted corridor, with a black pillowcase over her head. "You both are being the biggest prats I know... I swear you both will be cast away from the heavens!"

Syler laughed and Alexander only smirked.

Suddenly, Peyton felt as she was thrown down, softly if possible, on some floor. She heard a click of a lock locking and knew that the two Slytherins had put her in some room or maybe it was a broom cupboard. Hell, she didn't know she had a damn pillow case over her head.

She reached up and yanked the damned thing off her head and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. She immediately started to blush. He held out a hand for her and she took it, though a little hesitant. He lifted her to her feet.

"Peyton, right? Peyton Potter?" He asked and she nodded.

"And your, your Tad Zabini." She said and he nodded though it wasn't a question.

Peyton looked around and saw that they were in a room that had Silver and Yellow everywhere, except the couch was black. Peyton gave a soft laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Tad asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing it's just the room. Are my favorite colors..." She laughed again.

"Yellow and Silver?" Tad questioned.

"Yellow, Silver, and Black." Peyton said with a small smile.

"Ah." Tad said and then sighed. He walked over and sat on the couch. "Do, you have any idea why Lex and Snape put us in here?"

Peyton went and sat next to him, "I might know, I'm not sure. And if what I think is correct then those two are the biggest prats I know." She said and then turned to Tad with brow furrowed, "And did you just call Alexander; Lex?"

Tad nodded, "Yeah, I always call him that, even though he hates it."

"Yeah, Syler hates it when I call her by her middle name." Peyton said.

"What's her middle name?" Tad asked interested.

"Cassias."

"Syler Cassias Snape?" Tad asked.

"Yup, and if you ever tell anyone. Let me warn you. Syler. Will. Kill. You." She said, making Tad laugh.

"Lex's middle name is Lucius."

"Making him Alexander Lucius Malfoy. Hm..." Peyton laughed a little. "Kind of weird, what's your middle name?"

"What's your?"

"I asked you first." Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest and faking a glare.

"Ok, ok...Promise not to laugh?" He asked. Peyton nodded and quit her pretending, "Ok, I am Tad Nikolai Zabini."

Peyton smiled, "I like that. Why would you think I would laugh?"

"I don't know, my sister always laughs at it... So, now that I'd told you mine whats your middle name?"

"Peyton Lillian Potter." She told him with out hesitation.

"It's beautiful." He said, making her blush.

"What's your sisters." She asked trying to get out of an uncomfortable situation.

"Vera Zambiella Zabini."

Peyton snorted, "Your kidding?" she tried to suppress the laughed that was threatening to spill.

"No." Tad laughed.

"Zambiella?" Peyton squeaked trying to hold her laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh. You know you want to." Tad said and Peyton burst into a fit of giggles, Tad laughed along with her.

After a few moment, trying to recover from their laughing fit. They just looked at each other.

"Thank you." She said and he gave her a confused look, " For saving me at the Quidditch match. You kind of disappeared afterwards and I never got to thank you. So...Thank you."

Tad smiled at her, "It's no problem. I didn't want you to get hurt. Your too cute to get all scuffed up." He said and then blushed at letting that fact out, "I mean...I meant..." Peyton held a finger to his lips.

"I know what you meant or mean." She said with a smile. Her breathing becoming a little erratic. "I've kind of had... well I really like..."

"Shh..." Tad said and he leaned in looking at Peyton's lips, licking his own, before looking up into her eyes, "I really like you too." he said and then captured her lips with a kiss.

-

Outside the door one raven haired, black eyed girl was jumping up and down, dancing with joy. She hugged her boyfriend and then pecked him on the lips. Looking into his eyes and soon the innocent little kiss became a full blown make-out session in the deserted corridor. Thoughts of the difficult time they had earlier completely forgotten. Their minds now filled with the joy of how they are perfect together, not only for each other, but as partners in playing matchmaker. Who could they lock up in a room, now?


End file.
